It Can Happen
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: Bo always told himself he would never fall in love. But one day he meets someone you makes him changes his ways. Story is complete. I'm gonna be starting a new one that's a complete Luke story. Hope you liked this one.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes or anything related to them. Only character I own is Christine and anyone else I make up along the way.

Bo sat at the Boar's Nest looking to see if there were any girls there he could flirt with. So far all the girls there he either dated already or they had just turned him down for a date. He looked and saw his cousin, Luke, with some girl. "Well he had no problem getting a date," Bo said to himself.

He was getting restless and bored and was just about to go home when he saw his other cousin, Daisy, talking to some girl he never saw before. Walking over to them, "Hey Daisy wanna introduce me to your friend?"

Daisy shook her head at her cousin, "Bo, Christine. Christine, Bo."

"Well it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Christine said.

"Christine's a cousin of Bradley's and she's just moved here," Daisy said. Bradley was one of Bo's friends from high school.

"Well do you need anyone to show you around?" Bo said.

"Well actually no, my cousin already did that when I got here today. Look I gotta go back home and get settled. I'll see you guys around, nice to meet you Bo."

After she left Bo looked at Daisy, "How did you meet her?"

"Bradley came over before and said his cousin would need friends when she got here so he suggested that I'd hang out with her. And since I mostly hang around with just you and Luke, it's nice to have another girl to hang out with and talk about things I can't talk to you about." Daisy looked at Bo, "Oh no you don't Bo. You got that look in your eyes. And no. Don't you even think about it."

"What do you mean Daisy?"

"I mean that look you have, that look you always get when you set your eyes on a new girl."

"Oh come on what harm can it do?"

"Bo when are you and Luke ever gonna finally grow up and settle down?"

"And stop what I'm doing now, never. This is too much fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Christine went to the Boar's Nest one night and Bo saw her come in. Once she had found a place to sit he went over to her. "Hey, it's Christine isn't it?"

"Hey, Bo right?"

He nodded. "So what are you doing here all alone?"

"Just wanted to get out of the house that's all. Bradley may be my cousin but he treats me like his sister."

"Ah so he's overprotective of you isn't he?"

"Yea and I just can't stand it," she laughed.

"Well how about I help you out with that then?"

"What do you mean Bo?"

"Tomorrow night. How about dinner and a movie?"

Christine smiled, "That sounds like it'll be fun."

"So then it's a date?" Bo smiled.

"Yes. Yes it is."

The next night Bradley saw Christine getting dressed up. "Going somewhere?"

"Yes I got a date if that's alright with you."

"With who?"

"Well if it matters to you, it's Bo."

"Bo as in Bo Duke.

Christine nodded. "Yea he asked me out last night."

"You can't go out with him."

"Oh come on I'm 23 I can go out with who I want."

"Yea but I'm friends with Bo and I know how he is. He hurt Jennifer when they dated too you know." Jennifer was Bradley's sister, Christine's other cousin.

"Bradley don't you think I can take care of myself?"

"Well yes of course but…look Bo isn't looking for anything real. He just likes to play around."

Christine was getting annoyed and she heard the doorbell ring. "That's Bo. Look Bradley I'll be fine don't worry."

She left with Bo and they went to the Boar's Nest for dinner. "Christine is everything alright? You seem quiet."

"Oh yea Bo everything's fine. It's just that I got into an argument with my cousin earlier and it's just bugging me what he said."

"What was it that has you so upset?"

Christine didn't want to tell him, especially since it was about him. Bo took her hand, "It's ok you can tell me."

"It's nothing really. He just gave me some story as to why I shouldn't go out with you. And well as you can see, I really didn't care what he had to say."


	3. Chapter 3

Christine and Bo continued to date for the next couple of months. Bo was home getting ready for a date, "Hey cousin who you going out with tonight?" Luke asked.

"Christine."

"Again. Wow Bo that's a record for you, same girl for three months."

"It's four months actually."

"Looks like someone's in love." Luke teased.

"Shut up Luke. I just like spending time with her, it's not love."

"Uh huh…whatever you say," Luke smirked.

Christine and Bo decided to get dinner and take a walk through the park. Bo was awfully quiet, something that wasn't normal for him. "Bo is something wrong?"

He sat down on a bench and she sat next to him, "It was just a talk I had with Luke earlier. He started teasing me saying I was in love," Bo laughed.

"Us…in love? That is funny," Christine said laughing. They both suddenly stopped laughing and looked at each other. Bo leaned in to kiss her and something happened at that moment, it just wasn't like their other kisses.

"Umm..." Bo said trying to find the words to say. "Was it just me or did that feel different?"

Christine couldn't talk, she just nodded. Bo looked at her, "What my cousin said doesn't sound too funny anymore does it?"

Christine smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, "I love you too Bo."

Bo smiled, "You knew what I meant. I just…I don't know I've never been in love before."

"Neither have I Bo."

Bo took Christine home and then went back to the farm. "Wow Bo, you look quite happy….what happened?"

"You were right Luke, I am in love. I didn't know it until tonight but it's true. Bo Duke is finally in love."


	4. Chapter 4

Daisy called Luke over when she noticed Bo acting differently. "Oh yea he's in love." Luke said.

Daisy had to laugh, "Did you just say Bo's in love?"

Luke nodded, "Yea with Bradley's cousin."

"He's dating Christine?"

"For four months now. Don't worry I just found earlier today myself."

Daisy went to the boys' room, "Bo can we talk?"

"Yes of course. What's up?"

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from her. Look she's my friend and I don't want you to hurt her like you did to those other girls."

"It's different this time Daisy, I'm really in love."

"Bo I hope you're sure about it."

"Trust me Daisy, I am."

However when Christine got home, Bradley went over to her. "Where were you?"

"I told you before I left, I went out with Bo."

"You know you've been out with him a lot these past few months."

"Uh yea I'd hope so since he's my boyfriend."

"And what exactly are you two doing on these dates?"

"It's none of your business."

"Yes it is. You move away from home and decide to come here. Then you start dating one of my friends, one that I told you not to day. Wait…are you sleeping with him?"

"What? First of all it shouldn't matter to you if I am or not."

"Yes but I know that once he's done with them that's when he dumps them. You're just gonna be one of his exes very soon. And when that happens don't come crying to me."

That was it for Christine, she couldn't take it anymore. Ever since she started dating Bo, her cousin gave her trouble. She ran to her room and started packing her suitcase. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I don't know but I ain't staying here anymore. You keep accusing Bo of things he did in his past. But he loves me!"

Bradley laughed loudly, "Oh yea that's a funny one."

Christine grabbed her suitcase and headed for the door. "And I love him too. And to answer your question from before, no we haven't slept together!" And she left slamming the door.

Everyone in the Duke farm was asleep, well everyone except Bo. He was just so happy at how the date went that night. He was sitting, watching television when he heard a knock on the door. Opening it he saw it was Christine soaking went from the pouring rain and crying.


	5. Chapter 5

Bo brought her inside, "What happened?"

"I can't stay there anymore. He hates that I'm with you and he makes it known too."

Bo held her, "Here I'll get you some hot tea," he said bringing her to the couch and putting a blanket around her.

"Bo I need a place to stay."

"Don't worry I'll explain this to Uncle Jesse in the morning. I'm sure he'll have no problem with you staying here. He said himself he noticed a difference in me ever since I met you." He sat next to her and cuddled with her under the blanket to keep her warm.

Luke woke up first the next morning and saw Bo and Christine on the couch. Christine was still asleep but Bo was awake. Bo carefully got off the couch, making sure he didn't wake Christine up.

"Bo what's she doing here?"

"She needs a place to stay Luke. Bradley's been giving her a hard time about us and she just left."

"Does Uncle Jesse know yet?"

Bo shook his head, "She came during the night last night. Luke she has no place to go."

"I know, I know. I'm sure Uncle Jesse won't mind her staying here. Plus she is friends with Daisy."

Bo talked to Uncle Jesse when he got up and he had no problem with Christine staying with them. Daisy loved it because she had someone she could talk to that she couldn't talk to the boys about. Christine said she'd stay on the couch but Daisy said that the two of them would share her room.

Eight months later, Bo and Christine were celebrating one year of dating. Everyone of their friends and family were so surprised that it had lasted that long. Bo had a special night planned for the two of them. Luke saw Bo getting ready, "So tonight's the night huh?"

"I'm nervous. I mean what if she says no."

"After a year? Bo if she didn't want to be with you anymore, I think she would've dumped you a lot sooner." Luke laughed. "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll say yes."

"Yes but…look I got her the ring with whatever money I had, it's not even that fancy."

"Bo she loves you, she's not gonna care about what the ring looks like."

Christine was out for the day and went to meet Bo at the Boar's Nest as planned. There they had dinner and then Bo took her to the park where they sat by the pond. Bo looked nervous while they sat there and talked. "Bo you alright?"

He nodded, "Yea just thinking…Umm…where do you see us in the near future?"

"Well hopefully still together," she smiled. She kind of sensed what was happening, she did happen to see Bo coming out of the jewelry store the other day but he didn't see her.

"I was talking more about….well.." He looked down and took a small box out of his pocket. "I was thinking more of…will you marry me?"

Christine pushed him down onto the ground and kissed him. "Is that a yes?" Bo asked nervously. Christine smiled and kissed him, "Yes of course it is."

He placed the ring on her finger, "I'm sorry it's not much."

"Bo it's beautiful." She kissed him again. "I love you so much."

"I love you more than you could ever know," Bo said. "So shall we go home and tell everyone the good news. Only one who knew I was proposing was Luke." They went home and right away told everyone the news. Of course she was already like family, after staying there all these months, she was now going to officially be part of the Duke family.


	6. Chapter 6

Bo and Christine were just sitting on the couch cuddling and watching a movie. "You know you do need to tell your cousin. I mean everyone else in your family knows."

"Yea I know Bo…but I don't know. I just don't think he should know I'm getting married. I don't want him there."

"But you're forgetting one fact, he's my friend. Which would mean he probably knows by now."

Christine nodded, she had forgotten about that. "Well then let's just wait and see if he contacts me to find out."

And that's just what happened, he had found out from other friends about the wedding. A few days before Christine got a call from him, "So you're actually gonna marry him?"

"Look I know you're family and all but if don't want to come then don't. I don't want you to come if it means you just giving me more trouble!"

"Fine then maybe I won't come!" Bradley said slamming his phone hanging up.

Bo looked at Christine, "I take it he knows?"

"Yep he knows and you know what I really don't care." She went over to Bo and hugged him. "All I care about is in three days I will be your wife."

He held her and kissed her, "And I can't wait."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wedding was very nice, and as much as they were so happy they were finally married, Christine and Bo were glad it was finally over. After the reception they went to their new place. She and Bo went up to the bedroom. That was one thing she really loved about Bo, the way he respected her. Sure he had wanted to do this many times when they were dating, but she told him she was the type that wanted to wait for marriage. She thought right away he would dump her, especially with all that she heard about him. But he surprised her when he told her he respected her wishes and he never tried to force her to do what she didn't want to do.

After, she laid in his arms and he held her tightly. He looked and saw that she was still asleep and he smiled. It was a fact. Bo Duke had finally fallen in love.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry it took so long for a new chapter. I was considering just stopping the story cause I was getting complaints about using the same name in different stories. But then in the end I decided to just continue the story…so please read and review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo's alarm went off and he woke up, got ready, and then went to go wake Christine up. It was their first anniversary and Bo wanted to spend every second of the day with her. He kissed her, "Wake up honey."

She mumbled something in her sleep and then closed her eyes again. "No you don't come on, time to wake up." Bo said again.

She turned her back on him, still in the middle of a dream. "John take care of the baby," she said talking in her sleep.

Bo looked at her confused, "What baby? And a more important question, who's John?" Bo said with his voice a little louder, which finally woke Christine up.

"Huh, what you say Bo?"

"You mentioned some guy named John in your dream. Who is he?"

Christine blushed a little, "Sorry Bo, I was having a dream of my favorite actor and…."

"You don't have to say anymore, I think I know what you were dreaming about." He got back into bed and laid down next to her. "You do still love me though, don't you?"

Christine smiled at him; he looked so cute when he pouted. "Yes of course I do," she said kissing him. "Bo don't worry. It was only a dream that was all." She said when she saw that Bo was just laying there thinking about something.

"Oh no it's not that. It's just that, I don't know. You mentioned a baby while you were sleeping. And today wasn't the first time, you seem to be saying it in your sleep a lot." Bo turned to her, "And we keep trying but haven't been having luck. I don't know, I was just afraid that maybe you would leave me since we haven't had luck yet."

"Bo I know we decided not long after we were married we wanted to try for a baby. But look so it hasn't happened yet. But it will soon, don't worry," she took his hand and held it. "And if anything Bo, I would never leave you. Now what do you say, ready to celebrate our anniversary?"

Bo smiled and held her, "As long as I'm with you, that's all that matters."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I wanna thank all those who left comments on the last chapter. Thanks for letting me know you like the stories and want me to continue them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo and Christine were at the Boar's Nest when Luke and his girlfriend came to join them. "Well, well, well. Look at the two of you all cuddling up to each other. Looks like you two still act like you just got married," Luke teased them.

"Very funny Luke. Can I help it if I'm so in love? I'll be right back," Bo said kissing Christine and walking away.

"Your cousin is just so sweet," Diana, Luke's girlfriend, said to him.

"Sure he is."

"I mean it Luke. Look how much he's in love with his wife. Now that's so romantic."

"And what we do isn't romantic?" Luke asked.

Meanwhile, Bo had gone to the jukebox and put on his and Christine's wedding song and came over and took her hand, "May I have this dance?"

"Of course Bo," she said going out on the floor and dancing with him.

Diana looked at Luke, "Now that is just so romantic. You know I never knew Bo could act like this."

"Yea neither did I," Luke said.

"Let's go home," Bo said after the song ended. Christine knew why and she nodded. The said goodbye to Luke and Diana and left the Boar's Nest.

Bo started the car and then shut it off. "Ok Bo, are we gonna go home?" Christine asked.

"Why wait to go home," Bo smiled.

"Oh yea Bo, lets just do it right here in the car," Christine laughed. "Seriously Bo, why aren't you driving?"

"I'm serious, why wait until we go home. Look we're parked where no one can see us."

"But Bo…in The General? You get mad if I bring the dog into the car for a ride with us." She laughed a little. "Really Bo, we're not teenagers, we're married. Plus our bed is more comfortable."

Bo gave her that famous little pout and she kissed him, "Bo…home alright."

A/N: Is there anything anyone would like to see happen in the story….I'm like running out of ideas here lol.


	9. Chapter 9

Christine and Bo were once again trying for a baby, but they still didn't seem to be having luck. They were now married for almost three years. Luke and Diana had gotten married a year ago and they were expecting their first.

Christine laid in bed next to Bo. "Hey sweetie you feeling alright?"

"How come it's not happening for us?" Bo said.

She took his hand and put her head on his shoulder, "I don't know Bo, I just don't know."

"You know I see how happy Luke is with Diana being pregnant…I just want that too you know.

"What are you saying Bo, that you're not happy?"

"Oh baby that's not what I meant. I just meant well…think about it. Wouldn't you be happier if we had a little baby of our own?"

"Gee Bo, and all this time I thought it was great just being happy by being married to you."

"You're taking this the wrong way."

"Then what way should I be taking this Bo?"

"Oh Christine, I'm sorry." Bo said holding her close to him. "I am happy just being your husband. I just…I'm sorry."

"Bo I understand don't worry. Look if it'll make you feel any better, I'll go see my doctor tomorrow. Maybe he can help see what's going on."

The next day, Christine did just that and then went home right after. "So what the doctor have to say?" Bo asked.

"Bo the doctor said there's nothing wrong with me. And I told him we've been trying for two years now and he said that I should've been able to get pregnant if we've been trying. Said he can't find any reason why I shouldn't have gotten pregnant by now."

Bo sat down on the couch next to Christine, "If there's nothing wrong with you then….what if it's me?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the reviews. And of course I'm gonna ask the question again….what would anyone like to see happen next?


	10. Chapter 10

Bo and Christine had gone to visit Luke and Diana later that week. "Hey Luke can we talk?"

"Sure Bo, what is it?"

"Well it's about Christine and me."

"Bo if this is a talk about what I think it is, shouldn't you talk to her about it."

"Bo Luke it's nothing like that," Bo laughed a little. "It's actually well, we've been trying for a baby but we haven't been having any luck. She went to the doctor but there's nothing wrong with her. Meaning, its gotta be me."

"Now Bo, you don't know that. I'm sure if you went to your doctor you'd find out there's nothing wrong with you either and that you guys need to just keep trying."

"Luke, it is me. Look I already went to my doctor, I just didn't tell Christine yet. There is something wrong with me."

"Bo you really need to talk to your wife about this."

"Yea I know that. Just though it would be easier telling her after talking to you about it. But I'll tell her tonight. And hopefully tomorrow I'll still have her as a wife."

"Bo she loves you she won't leave you just cause you can't have kids."

"I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about the fact that I lied to her."

That night Bo told Christine just what he had told Luke earlier that day. Christine reassured Bo that she would never think of leaving him, no matter what may be wrong with him.

The two of them were in bed and Christine was about to go to sleep. "It's my past haunting me that's what this is," Bo said.

"What are you talking about?"

"This is what I get for what I did in the past."

"Bo that's not true."

"Yes it is. Look before I met you, I always played around. I slept with every girl I dated, and that was a lot. For all I know I could have children but don't know it. And now look at us, I can't even have a baby with the one woman I ever loved."

"Look Bo, you can't give up that we'll never have a baby."

"But the doctor said…"

"Forget what the doctor said." Christine moved closer to Bo, "You know I remember a certain sweet, kind, and not to mention very cute blonde guy telling me he never thought he could fall in love and settle down. And what happened to that guy?" She smiled and kissed him, "He did just that and now I am happily married to him. Bo you know from personal experience anything can happen. Alright so maybe right now we ain't having luck, big deal. But you know what, we can always adopt, and still have the perfect family.


	11. Chapter 11

Christine had gone shopping with Diana and they two of them were going to meet their husbands at the Boar's Nest later that day. Diana was now in her ninth month and due pretty soon. They walked into the Boar's Nest and spotted Bo and Luke sitting with Cooter at a table.

"Well here they are, our beautiful wives," Luke said.

"Oh shut up Luke," Diana said. "You're just saying that so I won't get mad at you again tonight."

"Yea I know all I said was how are you feeling and you got so mad at me last night."

Christine whispered something into Bo's ear. "Guys we'll be right back," Bo said brining Christine outside.

"Are you kidding me?" Bo said smiling.

"Nope. Found out this morning."

"I just…wow I just can't believe it." He put his hand on her stomach, "And everything's just fine?"

"Yea doctor said everything's going well. Bo look I don't know about you but I wanna wait to tell people. You know make sure everything's fine for just one more month and then we'll tell people."

"Yea that's fine. We'll wait. Look lets go home, I'll just go tell them we'll see them later."

"So you still coming to the race on Saturday?" Bo asked her when they were home.

"Of course I'll be there. You know I've never missed any of your races."

"I just can't believe it, we're finally gonna have a baby. Although you're not gonna get mad at me for nothing like Diana did to Luke today are you?" Bo said.

Christine smiled, "Aww now Bo, how could I ever get mad at you."

That weekend, Christine was at the race. Luke was supposed to be racing with Bo, but since Diana had given birth the day before, he was with her. Christine found Daisy and Uncle Jesse and went to go stay with them to watch the race. Bo won the race of course, but before she could even see that, Christine started feeling sick cause of the heat and passed out.

The people started gathering around Bo to congratulate him but he looked around to see if he could spot anyone from his family. Cooter went up to him, "Bo, Daisy told me to get you. Christine just passed out. They're over there in the back, away from the crowd. They said…."

Bo didn't let him finish, he had already made his way through the crowd over to Christine. She was awake when Bo came back and was trying to stand up. Bo went over to help her, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Bo I'm fine. It was just the heat," Christine said.

"Everything alright?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"Yes it was just the heat, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Let's get you to the doctor," Bo said.

"Bo it was nothing. Look lets just go into the Boar's Nest. Hey the party in there is for you for winning the race. You shouldn't miss it cause of me."

"Alright but if it happens again, we're going to the doctor."

And it did happen again that night, after the party and they were on their way back to the car. Bo wasted no time in getting her to the hospital.

The doctor went to the hall to talk to Bo. "Now they're both doing fine. But there seems to be a slight problem in which I want her to be on bed rest for the next three months. It's up to you to make sure she doesn't get up and walk around for long periods of time. And she does seem upset cause I already told her, so I say just pamper your wife as much as you can," the doctor laughed. "You do wanna remain on her good side."

Bo knew the doctor was trying to lighten the mood but he couldn't laugh. He had never been so scared before in his life. He thanked the doctor and went back into Christine's room.


	12. Chapter 12

Bo came up to the bedroom after making some lunch for him and Christine. "Hey thought we could have lunch together." Christine looked at him and gave him a dirty look. "Alright, what did I do this time?'

"You won't let me out of bed, that's why I'm mad."

"But it's doctor's orders."

"I know it's doctor's orders but he said not for long periods of time. Plus don't you gotta get to work?"

Bo had started working at Cooter's recently so that they could be getting some money coming in. "I told Cooter I needed to be with you until you're better."

"Bo I'm fine. You can leave me alone it's alright."

"And you just wanna get rid of me…I don't think so.

"Bo you're getting on my nerves!"

"How, by caring about you?"

"By caring too much!"

"You already almost lost the baby, I don't wanna take a chance again." He sat in the bed beside her, "I know it's tough."

"You know it's tough? How do you know how I feel?"

"Well I don't know how it is you feel. But I can imagine it must be hard for you. Look I don't want to argue. I'm sorry if I've been bugging you."

"No I'm sorry Bo. I'm not mad at you. Just annoyed that this happened." She rested her head on his chest, " I love you so much."

"I love you too," he said holding her.

That night Christine started tossing and turning, feeling a lot of pain. Bo woke up sensing something was wrong. "Baby what is it?" Bo said sitting up in bed seeing tears coming down Christine's face.

"Something's wrong Bo."

Bo tried to remain calm, even though he was panicking himself, but he didn't want her to know that. He went over to pick her up and then he saw it, right where she was sitting on the bed, he saw blood. He knew what had happened but he just didn't want to believe it. Christine had seen it too and she cried into his shoulder.

"It's alright baby." He said trying not to cry himself. "I'll call the doctor and see if he can come over right now. Let me just help you clean up first."

Christine just nodded, still crying. Bo helped her clean up and he put her back to bed in the guest room while he went to clean the sheets in their room. The doctor was on his way and just to have someone else there, he called Luke up asking him to come over. Luke and Diana had been the only ones who knew about Bo and Christine having a baby.

"Bo I got here as fast as I could," Luke said going up to the bedroom. "How is everything?"

"The doctor's in the other room with her now. What am I suppose to do Luke? How can I be there comforting my wife, if I can't even get myself together?" Bo looked down at the sheets he had just taken off the bed and started to feel sick himself, "Luke would you mind just throwing these out, I don't feel so good."

"Don't worry about it Bo, look go be with Christine right now."

Bo nodded and went to the guestroom where Christine was with the doctor. "Well Mr. Duke, I must say you did a really good job keeping her calm through this. Now she is gonna need to rest a few days so just make sure she relaxes."

"Thank you doctor. Um…I have a question, but I don't want to sound like I'm heartless or anything."

The doctor understood. "Don't worry, when something like this happens, I'm always asked that question. But when I checked her out everything seems to be fine and you guys can try again. I would say wait about six to eight months before you guys try again but yes she will be able to have a baby."

Bo thanked the doctor and went back to the room and held Christine, finally crying what he had been hiding the whole time.


	13. Chapter 13

_One year later_

Christine was worried about Bo; he had left earlier that day and still didn't come home. It was one year exactly since that night and she had an idea where he might be. So she drove to the cemetery and she was right, Bo was in the spot where his family was. A year ago when it all happened, Bo had a little marker put there for the baby, said it would be as close to closure they could get for what happened. She sat down next to him and put her arm around him, "Hey Bo, it's getting cold out. Let's go home."

He nodded and got up and helped her up. He smiled and rubbed her stomach. She was now four months pregnant and this time everything was going fine. They had been to the doctor's and he saw no sign of any problems, and they were both excited and couldn't wait. "Sorry if I worried you."

"I knew you would be here actually. Hard to believe it was a year ago isn't it?"

"Yea and now in five months we will begin our own family."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Those five months came rather quickly. Christine was in town doing some shopping and then stopped by Cooter's garage to see Bo.

"Well...well...well look who we have here," Cooter said greeting her. "If you're looking for Bo, I think he's taking a nap in the back," he laughed.

"Yea he hasn't been sleeping past few nights. If I as much turn in bed he's jumping up to rush me to the hospital," Christine laughed and went to the back. "Hey sweet wake up," she whispered in Bo's ear.

He stirred a little but stayed asleep. Then the labor started. "Um…Bo, wake up. Bo it's time." Those words certainly woke him up.

"What it's time?" Bo said jumping up.

"Bo my car, she won't be able to go in The General," Cooter said throwing him the keys.

Bo didn't think much of anything except getting to the hospital. And no more than five hours later, Bo and Christine welcomed their son, Joseph Michael Duke.

Christine smiled and she saw Bo holding the baby, with tears in his eyes. "He looks just like you Bo, he's even got a little blonde hair," she laughed.

Bo handed Joey back to her and sat next to her, "I love the two of you so much."

you know what to do, review if you want another chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

It was Thanksgiving and both families would be going over to Bo and Christine's, even her cousin Bradley was going to come. Christine was busy getting the stuff ready and Bo was taking care of Joey. The Dukes were already there and Daisy was helping out in the kitchen.

It was an hour before the guests started to arrive. Christine heard the bell and opened the door, "Bradley I am so happy you came."

"Well, I was a jerk for how I acted. But now I'm here to see my nephew."

"Bo has him in the living room."

"Oh Christine, Jennifer's gonna be here with her husband and son. She called last week."

"Um…does she know it's Bo I'm married too?" Christine asked.

"I tried to tell her but I didn't get a chance too. But whatever happened between those two happened in high school. I'm sure she's over it now."

"I hope so. I mean I know Bo is, I didn't even know the two of them dated until you told me. Well I'm sure Bo will be glad to see you, he's just in there."

Jennifer came with her family not long after. "Jennifer I haven't seen you in ages," Christine said welcoming her in.

"It's good to be back. This is Daniel, my husband and this is my son Danny. Where's your little one?"

"He's in the other room, with….."

"Oh yea so who was it that you married anyways?" Jennifer asked.

"Yea about that, I thought Bradley told you."

Just then Bo walked in holding Joey, "Hey what's keeping you?" He turned and saw Jennifer. "It's been awhile hasn't it Jennifer."

"Hello Bo, surprised you remembered my name."

"Ok let's go eat," Christine said trying to ease the tension.

The whole time during dinner, both families were talking but the only two being quiet was Jennifer and Bo. After dinner the families went to go watch TV, Christine went to go put Joey down for his nap, and Bo and Jennifer went to go talk. "Jennifer I thought you would be over this by now. We broke up almost ten years ago."

"It's the way you broke up with me!"

"Get over it already alright. We weren't meant to be."

"You used me Bo. You slept with me and dumped right after that. How am I supposed to feel about that."

Meanwhile in the house, "Hey Christine can I talk to you?"

"Oh hey Luke, didn't hear you come up the stairs. Sure what's up?"

"Well…someone I got chosen to be the one to tell you this. But me, Diana, Uncle Jesse, and Daisy all realized that…well Danny seems to look more like Bo than his father."

"Luke that's ridiculous, I mean well I know my cousin had gotten married right after high school, but…."

"She had her son not too long after?" Luke said. "She and Bo dated when they were in high school and that was almost ten years ago they dated and…"

Christine didn't wait for him to finish, "And Danny seems to be around that age."

Back outside the house, "Jennifer look I'm happy now. Yes I know she's your cousin but I've changed, and I am treating her the way she should be treated. I don't want you to ruin this for me by bringing up what I've done."

"Maybe my cousin should know the truth!"

"Please don't do this, I love your cousin more than anything."

"Isn't that the same thing you told me?"

"I was eighteen then, I didn't know any better."

"You just don't get it do you Bo? Did you even take a look at my son?"

"What? I don't know what you're getting at Jennifer."

"Didn't you realize neither me nor my husband have blonde hair but he does, and he is almost ten years old! Now do you get it?"


	15. Chapter 15

Christine went downstairs, "You knew this didn't you!" she said to Bradley.

"Knew what?"

"Jennifer's son was Bo's kid. You knew it and that's why you had her come here. You haven't changed, you still don't want me with Bo. And you thought this would change everything, but it won't!"

"I just want you to realize you could've done a lot better. Any of my other friends would've been better than getting involved with the Dukes."

"Get out of my house," Christine said.

"What come on I'm family."

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Christine yelled.

And outside, "How could you keep this from me?" Bo said.

"Bo I don't want anything from you. Danny knows Daniel as his father and that's how I want it. Plus I didn't tell you cause I knew you wouldn't want to be a father."

"I still would've loved that kid if you had told me the truth. Just…please just leave."

That night, after the family left and Christine had finished giving Joey his bath, she saw that Bo was still downstairs. "Bo you coming to bed?" She went downstairs when he didn't answer, "Bo?"

"Oh sorry just thinking that's all."

She sat next to Bo, "I can't believe it," was all Bo said.

"Bo…"

"I mean how could she not tell me she was pregnant" Bo continued.

"Bo?" Christine said again trying to get his attention.

"I mean if she told me then of course I would've stayed with her. I wouldn't have left her alone with a baby. I would've been a father to him."

"Bo," Christine tried again.

Bo stood up, "I mean did she think I was that heartless, that I just wouldn't care. I would've done the right thing, but no she just ran off after I dumped her."

"Bo would you listen to yourself. You're getting yourself worked up over something that happened years ago."

"Yes but if I had known this from the beginning, then things would've been different. I would be Danny's father like it should've been!"

Christine couldn't believe what she just heard, "So what Bo, you regret dumping her now. Wish you would've stayed with her and would've been one happy family! I'm sorry, I thought that's what we had."

"I didn't mean it like that, Christine."

"Then how did you mean it Bo because all you've been doing is going on about how if she told you, then you wouldn't have broken up with her. And what if that had happened Bo, what if she did tell you and you married her. Then you wouldn't have met me and we wouldn't have Joey."

Bo didn't know what to say when she said that. "And I don't know about you Bo but my son is the most important person in the world to me."

"You know I love my son just as much."

"Look Bo I'm not looking to start a fight. And yes I know you love Joey, I mean I see it everyday when the two of you are together. It's just that…Bo, we never fought before like this and I don't know….I just I'm afraid of losing you."

"What do you mean lose me, you're not gonna lose me."

"Bo you just found out you have another son, all that means is that what me and Joey are just seconds to you now is that is?"

"Look you're the one I chose to marry" Bo said.

"Yes but you also didn't know you had a son from someone else. If you had known that would you still have wanted to marry me?"


	16. Chapter 16

That night was quiet in the Duke household. Christine and Bo had been asleep for a few hours when Joey started to cry. Bo didn't want to wake Christine up so he went to go check on the baby. After he changed Joey he went to sit in the chair in the nursery and tried to rock Joey back to sleep.

Bo looked at his six month old son and thought that Joey already had so much more than he did at this age and he didn't want that to change. "I love you and your mother so much," Bo said even though he knew Joey didn't understand. "And I would do anything if it meant keeping you two. You guys are my world." Bo looked and saw that Joey was asleep and he went to put him back in the crib.

He walked out of the nursery and saw Christine in the hall, "I guess you heard everything?"

"Bo I never doubted your love, I want you to know that. It's just that everything that happened tonight, Bo I'm just afraid."

"Afraid of what? What your cousins might do to us now?"

Christine nodded, "I know you've been friends with Bradley but I know what they're capable of. And well…I can honestly see Jennifer trying to get you back, or at least taking it out on you for dumping her."

"Yea I know what you mean. I say we get to bed for now and not worry about anything."

"Yea that does sound like a good idea."

The next morning Christine was greeted with a nice, long kiss from Bo. "Hey what was that for," she smiled.

"Just you know…it's been awhile since we've actually had time to be alone like this."

"And you want to this early in the morning?"

"If you mean you're worried that Joey may wake up, I already checked and he's still asleep."

"Good sleep sounds good Bo," she teased him and pretend to go back to sleep.

"So you rather sleep than be with me, I understand," Bo said pouting.

She shook her head and pulled him to her, "Must you always do that."

"Do what?" Bo said innocently.

"That pout, you know I can never say no to you when you pout like that," she smiled and kissed him.

That night Bo went to the Boar's Nest after working at the garage. Christine was going to meet him there after she dropped Joey off at Uncle Jesse's. Luke was already there with Diana, "So Bo, everything alright after last night?"

"Well for the first time we went to bed mad at each other, and I never wanna go through that again. But we made up for it this morning," Bo laughed. "She's just worried that her cousin might come after me now."

"I don't blame her for worrying. We know what she and Bradley are capable of," Luke said.

"Luke look, Christine doesn't know that Bradley had come after me I dumped his sister. And I really don't want her to know, it might just worry her more."

"Bo don't you think you should tell her though. I mean that was no accident you had with the General that day, you know he did something to the car to cause the crash."

"Luke let's just forget about it alright. I really don't want her to know about that incident," Bo said.


	17. Chapter 17

"Luke's right Bo, you should tell her," Diana said.

"Bo, we all saw what happened that day during the race. And it still so hard to even think about the fact we almost lost you," Luke said.

"But you didn't. It's over with, and I'm still here. Now look I'm not gonna tell Christine, I don't wanna put her or Joey into any danger."

"Don't you think that by not telling her you are doing just that," Luke said.

"You don't get it do you Luke. You don't have anything like this to worry about. You and Diana don't have to protect your kids from anyone, but I do." Bo got up and walked out just as Christine was coming in. "Bo?"

"Oh sorry I just don't feel so good. See you at home?"

"No it's alright, I'll go with you. Everything alright?"

"Yea everything's fine. You dropped Joey off at Uncle Jesse's?"

"Yea just did, why you ask?"

"Well there's something we need to talk about. It's better we're alone."

They went home and Bo put a tape on. "This is from a race that I was in years ago and well something happened. Someone had it all on tape."

Christine sat there as she watched the video and saw the crash, which wasn't just a simple crash. The car was on fire and it just looked so horrible. "Bo…what is this?"

"Your cousin, we never really had solid evidence he had part in it, but we know he was behind it. You see when I dumped Jennifer, he did everything he could to try and get even with me. And everything else I got away from, except well this. He almost got his wish that day."

"You don't mean….."

Bo had tears, "I almost didn't make it. The doctors gave up on me. Only ones who knew I would make it were my family."

"Bo why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I didn't want to worry you more than you already are. But Luke's right, we do have every reason to worry. I mean look we know he won't hurt you cause you're his cousin. But he would still come after me and hate to say this but Joey as well. And well now I don't think it'll be him alone."

"You mean you think Jennifer will be in on it as well," Christine said and Bo nodded.

"That's why when you weren't with Joey, I always made sure I had him. I didn't want either of them to be alone with him."

Just then Christine got a call and answered it, "We'll be right there," she said hanging up. "Bo we gotta get to the hospital. That was your uncle, something's wrong with Joey."

Bo got there in record time, "Uncle Jesse what is it?"

"All I know is I was giving him his bottle and then he started to look sick. I brought him here when he stopped breathing. They found some kind of poison in his bottle."

Christine looked at Bo, "Was Bradley or Jennifer alone in the kitchen last night at all?"

"Wait, when I was outside with Jennifer and you were upstairs with Joey. Bradley was there, he could've put it into Joey's stuff."

Christine sat down in the waiting room, "Uncle Jesse how is he?"

"The doctor will be in shortly," he said sitting down next to her. "Bo where are you going?" he said when he saw Bo by the door.

"Bo I don't want you getting yourself in danger now," Christine said crying.

"Look I'm gonna go tell Roscoe, that way he can see if he can get Bradley. I'm not letting him get away with this," Bo said.

Uncle Jesse went over to him, "Bo look let me get Roscoe and have him come here. I think you should stay with your wife."

"But…I need to go and pay Bradley a visit too."

"No you don't Bo. Not now at least. I think the last thing your wife needs right now is to lose two people she loves."


	18. Chapter 18

Bo went and sat next to Christine and held her, "He's gonna be just fine," he whispered to her.

The rest of the family soon came, "How is he?" Luke said going into the room. Uncle Jesse just shook his head and went over to him, "It's not looking too good Luke."

Luke went over to Bo and Christine, "Don't worry, Joey will be fine."

Christine looked at Luke and nodded and then looked down at Bo who hadn't stopped crying. "Bo why don't we go for a walk and go into his room and see him again," she said.

Still not saying a word, Bo got up with her and they walked to Joey's room. "Uncle Jesse, what's going on?" Daisy asked. Uncle Jesse explained just what he had told Bo and Christine earlier and that they all had a suspicion that Bradley was behind this.

"I already got Roscoe and he's looking into this. And now we just have to wait and see about Joey." Uncle Jesse said.

Bo and Christine came back not long after, Bo looking even worse now than before.

"Bo?" Luke asked looking at him.

"It's just not fair. He's innocent in this, he did nothing wrong."

"Bo listen to me," Luke said trying to get his cousin's attention. "Your son is going to be fine."

"How do you know that Luke? Just how do you know that! You didn't see how helpless he looks in that room." Bo got up and left the room. Luke was about to follow him until Christine stopped him, "Let me go Luke."

Christine followed Bo outside on a bench and she sat next to him. "What if….just what if…"

"Bo don't talk like that please."

"I'm sick of everyone telling me everything's going to be fine. Even if he does come out of this, everything's still not gonna be fine cause we're all still in danger." Bo said.

A/N: Want another chapter, then review….and the more reviews I get, the faster I'll have a new chapter up. Thanks.


	19. Chapter 19

It was Christmas time and Bo had just finished the last of the decorations and put the gifts under the tree. He sat on the couch thinking of the events that happened that past month. Christine came downstairs, "Everything all done Bo?"

Bo looked up and smiled and Christine who was holding Joey, "I thought he was napping?"

"So did I, but he didn't want to. Think he's excited about Christmas."

Bo went over and took Joey, "Well I don't think there's anything wrong with him opening one gift early."

Bo got a gift and sat down on the couch with Joey and Christine. Bo opened the gift for Joey and it was an old teddy bear. "Uncle Jesse found this in the house, it was mine when I was your age and now I'm giving it to you," he said giving it to Joey, who now finally asleep. "I'll put him in his crib," Christine said going upstairs and then coming back down to where Bo was.

"That was a very nice gift you gave Joey."

"Yea when Uncle Jesse said he found it, I knew I had to pass it on to him. You know I still can't believe what we've been through this past month."

Christine leaned her head on Bo's shoulder, "I'm just glad it's in the past and Joey is just fine."

Bo kissed her, "I don't know how I would've gotten through it without you."

"You did have me scared for awhile there, thought I was going to lose you too, the way you were acting."

"Well…here open this gift," Bo said handing her a box.

"But Bo, I thought we were doing gifts tomorrow, when your family comes over?"

"We are, but I don't want my family seeing this gift I got for you." Bo laughed.

Christine looked at him, "Do I even want to open it then?"

"Yes you do." Bo smiled.

Christine opened it up and saw lingerie in it, "So is this gift really for me or for you to see me in?" she smiled.

"Both really," Bo said. "Well actually I thought you'd want to bring it with you when we go away next week."

"Going away?" Christine asked confused.

"Another part of your gift," Bo took out tickets and gave them to her.

"Hawaii? Bo we're going to Hawaii," she said hugging him.

"I thought we owed it to ourselves another honeymoon. And don't worry, Uncle Jesse said he'd watch Joey for us. I mean if it's alright with you that is."

"Yes of course it is, your uncle is the only person I would leave our son with." She kissed Bo, "I love you so much."

The week after, Bo and Christine were done with packing and had dropped Joey off at Uncle Jesse's. The got on their flight and were in Hawaii. This was the first time the two of them had been without Joey, even when he was in the hospital, they had stayed in his room. They were in the hotel and it felt so different and weird being there without their son.

A/N: The more reviews I get, the fast there will be a new chapter. So please review.


	20. Chapter 20

Over the next few months, things were going normal with the Duke family. Christine had stopped by The Boar's Nest and was waiting for Bo to stop by. "Hey Christine, how you feeling?"

Christine looked at her confused, "I'm fine why you ask?"

"Well I mean in your condition and all and what's happened in the past."

"But…how do you guys know. I didn't even tell Bo yet."

"It's Hazzard, someone must've seen you come out of the doctors and well you know news spreads fast. And what do you mean you haven't told Bo yet?"

"Daisy, Bo made it very clear he doesn't want anymore kids. He said after what happened in the past, he didn't want to go through it again."

"So you haven't told him yet? I think if he knew you were he would be happy."

"Trust me, he's not going to be happy when I tell him. I don't know, with everything that's happened, he's just not the same Bo anymore."

That night Christine told Bo the news. "You're what?" Bo said getting off the bed. "You're joking right?"

"No I'm not Bo. We're having another baby."

"But…I told you how I felt. I don't want another baby."

"Bo it's happened, we're having a baby. You can't do anything about it now."

"How could you let this happen," Bo said.

"Excuse me but I didn't do it all on my own you know. I thought you would be at least a little happy."

"Well you thought wrong!"

"Bo it's not like we're teenagers who got into this mess just by being careless. We're adults and married and already are parents."

"And remember what we went through just to have Joey. I told you I didn't want this again!" Bo said getting his suitcase.

"Bo what are you doing?"

"Packing what does it look like?"

Christine went over to him to stop him, "Bo please don't be like this."

"I told you how I felt! I'll stay at Luke's."

"Bo don't you care about any of us?" Christine said trying to unpack his suitcase but he wouldn't let her. "Bo please…."

"I need to be alone right now." And with that he went downstairs and left slamming the door.

A few days passed and Bo still wasn't talking to Christine. "Bo, you need to go back to your wife and stop sleeping on my couch," Luke said.

"I thought you and Diana said it was no problem."

"Well it's not. But this fight you had with Christine, it's ridiculous."

"Luke I told her how I felt and she didn't care to listen to me did she. Well fine then I don't care what she has to say."

Luke shook his head, "I think you're making a huge mistake Bo."

Luke had gone to the Boar's Nest and Daisy went over to him. "Hey can you talk to Christine?"

"Yea sure, what's the problem?"

"Well she's over there alone and depressed about Bo. We've had her over at the house since he walked out and she doesn't wanna talk to anyone and she's hardly eating."

Luke nodded indicating he didn't need to know anymore. He went over to Christine, "I got some food for you."

She shook her head and pushed the plate away. "Look I know you're upset with Bo walking out on you. But you know what, he's the one acting like a baby here. Now you love Joey don't you?"

"Yes Luke of course I do."

"And you love this new baby as well?"

Christine nodded, "Luke you know I do."

"Then you need to be taking care of yourself. Who cares how Bo is acting, I mean I already told him myself he's acting like a jerk right now. The only people who should be your main concern are Joey and this new baby. Now will you at least eat a little food?"

Just then Bo walked into the Boar's Nest. "Luke I'm sorry, I think I just wanna go home now." Christine said.

A/N: Please review if you want to read more. And the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll have an update.


	21. Chapter 21

"No you stay right here and eat something," Luke said. "I'll be right back." He went over to Bo. "Bo, Christine's over there, go talk to her."

"What don't you understand Luke, I don't want to speak to her."

"You know Bo, you really are acting like a jerk. She's over there all upset and depressed about you, and you seem to not have a worry in the world."

"That's cause I don't. Now will you leave me alone, I came here to relax."

Luke shook his head and went back to Christine, "Hey feeling any….." he looked down and saw her now empty plate. "Guess you were hungry," he laughed.

She laughed a little, "Thanks Luke."

"Hey I have an idea. Why don't you and Diana go baby shopping tomorrow." Luke said. Diana was also expecting her and Luke's second child and the way it looked, both babies were going to be born around the same time.

"Sure, tell her I'd like that." She got up, "Again Luke, thanks. I'm gonna get going now."

She tried to not make eye contact with Bo as she was leaving, but he saw her. "What are you doing here?"

"Bo I just came here to get out of the house. I'm going so you don't have to worry about seeing me."

"Good cause I'm here to have a good time."

"Come I'll take you to your car," Luke said going over to Christine.

"No Luke I want to tell Bo something." She looked at Bo, "You know you always said that I was your world and then when we had Joey you said that we were both your world. And what happened to you saying that you would do anything if it meant keeping the both of us? Because you have gone back on every word you ever said to us. You haven't even been by to see Joey, and it's been a week. Look I don't know what you're going through Bo, but I don't like it and I don't want you back until you're back to the Bo I married."

"And how come you didn't care about listening to me? I told you I didn't want any more kids."

"Why are you blaming me, you had a part in it too you know."

"Whatever. Didn't you say you were leaving?"

"You're right Bo I was leaving. Goodbye Bo," she said leaving.

"What?" Bo said when he saw Luke looking at him.

"You keep acting like this and she will say goodbye to you, and for good."

"No she won't. She knows she can't stay away from me."

Luke shook his head, "I really don't know what's gotten into you."

Luke went home and Christine was over to talk to Diana and also so Joey and their daughter Melissa could play together.

"Good to see you happy again," Luke said.

"Well that's cause I just gave her an idea that may just make Bo realize how important she and Joey are." Diana said.

"I'm leaving Bo." Christine said.

"Not that I can disagree with why you are but are you sure it's the right thing to do?" Luke asked.

"No see that's just it. I'm not leaving him but I'm going to make him think I am. That way he knows he ever does this again to me, I will leave him."

"Now I would say this is a rather mean trick, but seeing as how Bo acted today at The Boar's Nest…I say he has it coming to him." Luke said.


	22. Chapter 22

Christine's plan never did come into action however. One night she told Luke and Diana they should go out and she would stay at their place and baby-sit Melissa for them. Bo was still staying at their place at the time and had no idea Christine was there, so he was surprised when he saw her at the house.

"Look Bo, before you start anything I'm here just to baby-sit that's all."

"Actually, I wanna talk to you."

Christine walked over to him afraid of what he was going to say. But she was surprised when he hugged her and held her. "I'm so sorry for the way I've been acting."

"Bo you really hurt me when you walked out. What is so wrong with us having another baby?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. I just…I got scared cause of what happened in the past."

"Bo, yes we've been through a lot but you leaving me just made it harder to get past that fact."

"I know I know. I love you so much and I was such a jerk for leaving you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Few months later….

Christine and Bo had gone shopping while Luke stayed at their place to watch Joey for them. They had just driven to their house when they saw smoke coming from it. Christine called the fire department up right away, not knowing they were already on their way to the house. And when she turned around she saw Bo was gone and just caught a glimpse of him running into the house.

"Bo!" She yelled.

"I gotta get Joey and Luke out," he yelled back running in there.

Luke had just run out of the house holding Joey, just as the fire truck pulled out. Christine ran to him and grabbed Joey. "Luke did you see Bo?"

"What no..I thought he was out here with you."

"No he ran inside to get you and Joey."

"Excuse me Ms. Is there anyone in the house?" one of the firemen asked her.

"Yes, my husband. He ran in there to get his son and cousin. But they're right here and he's still in there."

He nodded and told her to stand back and they were going to search for him.

"This was no accident," Luke said.

"What do you mean?" Christine asked.

"Well it started in the kitchen, and I was there before and I made sure everything was off. And I went upstairs to put Joey down for his nap and I heard the door open and when I went down there that's when I saw the fire starting."

"Luke, you think…Bradley again?"

Luke nodded, "He probably thought it was Bo in the house with Joey and put his plan into action. You're his cousin, he wouldn't want to harm you. But Bo…ever since he dumped Jennifer he's been after him."

Christine looked back at the house and saw no sign of Bo coming out and on top of it Joey wouldn't stop coughing. One of the other firemen came over, "Here let me take him and check on him." She just nodded and cried handing Joey to him.

Christine heard Bo's voice. It was quiet but it was him. She looked and saw him coming from the back door, all bruised and bleeding which was obviously from parts of the house hitting him. She ran to him, "Bo!" and hugged him.

He tried to hold her back but he just collapsed right in front of her. "Ms. We're gonna take him and your son to the hospital. His cousin said he'll take you there."

Christine thanked the firemen and went with Luke to the hospital where within the hour the whole Duke family was there waiting for news. Joey was fine and she was so glad to be able to just hold him and she didn't want to let go.

The news on Bo, however, was not as happy. He was bruised and bleeding pretty badly and still hadn't waken up. "Uncle Jesse, don't you think we should have Christine see the doctor you know just in case…." Daisy said.

"Daisy how could you think that?" Luke said.

"Luke, anything can happen with Bo right now and you know it as well. And she's pregnant and the last thing we need is for another crisis in this family," Daisy said.

"Calm down the two of you. Christine seems to be fine right now, if anything then we'll take her to her doctor." Uncle Jesse said.

Just then Bo's doctor came into the waiting room, "Which one is Christine?"

Christine stood up, "I am." She handed Joey to Luke and went over to the doctor, "What's wrong?"

"I think you better go to your husband's room," the doctor smiled. "He woke up and he's been calling for you and he won't let any of us in there unless he's with you."

Christine couldn't believe it and she ran to Bo's room. "Bo I'm so glad you're awake," she ran to him and hugged him gently. He was all bandaged up but you knew it was Bo by the way he was acting.

"Guess I didn't need to run back in there to play hero huh?" he joked.

"You were doing what you thought you had to do, protect your family," she kissed him gently. "The doctors need to check you out, I'll be right outside."

Bo grabbed her hand as she walked away, "No please stay with me while he checks me out. Please?" he said giving her those eyes she could never say no to.

She nodded and held his hand, "Alright Bo…I'll stay."

A/N: Review if you want another chapter. And the more reviews, the faster the new chapter. Thanks.


	23. Chapter 23

Christine waited for Bo to be asleep before she left his room. She was starting to feel sick and have pains but she didn't want Bo to be worried about her, especially when he was like this. She went back to the waiting room and told the rest of the Dukes how everything was going. She sat down on the couch in the room finally getting some rest, though the pain wasn't stopping.

Luke and Diana looked at Christine and they both realized she looked like she was in pain. Diana went over to her, "Is everything alright?"

Christine nodded, "Yea just everything happening…I guess it's just taking a toll on me now." Christine tried to stand up but held her stomach.

"Luke come over here," Diana said.

Luke went over, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing I'm fine," Christine said.

"It's the baby isn't it?" Diana said.

"It's nothing I told you I'm fine. I just need to rest."

"Christine maybe you should go see your doctor." Uncle Jesse said going over to them.

"I need to be here for Bo, for when he wakes up again."

"We're here and you ain't gonna be much help to Bo if you're with him in pain." Luke said.

"I'll go up with you," Diana said when Christine was finally convinced to see her doctor.

Once with her doctor, the pain was starting to get worse. The Duke family had two people they were worried about now. Christine's doctor came to talk to the rest of the family. He told them the news and then went back to check on Christine.

"Well…how do we tell Bo?" Luke said.

"I think he'll be grateful to know that she's fine," Daisy said.

"But their baby isn't. It was too soon for her to go into labor and now look!" Luke said.

"Luke we have to tell him he has to know what happened." Daisy said.

"I just hope he doesn't blame himself for this," Luke said worriedly.

Bo was able to get out of the hospital the next day because there no signs of serious injuries. Luke brought him to the waiting room where the rest of the family was. Bo went over to Daisy who was holding Joey and took him, "Um…where's Christine?" Bo asked.

Everyone looked at Luke and he nodded. Everyone, including himself, knew he had to be the one who broke the news. "Bo you might wanna sit down."

"Luke what is it? What happened to Christine!"

"Christine's fine. Last night while you were sleeping she went into labor."

"But she was only six and a half months, it's too early."

"I know that Bo. They tried to stop it but nothing worked."

"How is my baby?" Bo said somehow knowing what the answer was but didn't want to believe it.

"Bo…."

"What room is she in?"

"Bo now you need to rest after what happened," Daisy said.

"I need to be with my wife, she's alone right now and shouldn't be at this time."

Luke nodded and took him to Christine's room and watched as Bo just broke down while sitting next to Christine's bed.

Luke went back to the family, "How much more do those two need of this?"

"What do you mean Luke," Diana said.

"They've had so many tragedies…it's not fair. I mean first they can't have kids, then they lose one, almost lose their one healthy son, and then lose another."

"Luke, they'll be fine, they've overcome so much already." Daisy said.

"I just hope this one doesn't make them fall apart," Luke said.

"What do you mean Luke?" Daisy said.

"Well the first time they went through this, she was only three months alone. But this…she actually had the baby and it happened." Luke said.


	24. Chapter 24

Later that week there was a service for the baby, who Bo and Christine named Gabriella. "Hey honey you ready to go?" Bo said to her that morning.

Christine nodded and sat on the bed. Everything seemed to happen in a blur to her. She had gotten the news from Bo when she woke up in the hospital, so she didn't really have a chance to process everything that had happened. Bo was outside the bedroom door when he realized Christine wasn't with him. He turned and saw her sitting on the bed about to cry. "Oh baby," he ran to her and held her. "It's alright let it all out."

Bo was usually the one who was emotional first, but he couldn't do that this time. To him, he had to be the strong one for both Christine and Joey. He was too young to understand what was going on, so when at the place, Diana stayed in another room with Joey and Melissa. Luke had come up to Christine, "How are you guys handling everything?"

"It's very hard. But I'm worried about Bo. I haven't seen him cry since he told me what happened."

"That is very unlike Bo, but you know what give him time." Christine nodded and went back to where Bo was.

Bo and Christine were staying at Luke and Diana's until their house was repaired. Bo was working on the house and Luke was helping him out with the work. Joey had just learned to walk so he was keeping Christine busy.

Bo and Luke had come home that night after working on the house. Christine was in the bedroom, finally getting Joey to take a nap, which didn't last long because Bo came into the room and slammed the door. "Bo what is it?" Christine asked.

"Pack your stuff we're staying at a hotel."

"But what for Bo, Luke and Diana said we can stay here as long as we have to."

"I do not want to stay in my cousin's house."

"What happened?"

"What happened? He asked me why I've been spending everyday at the cemetery. And I told him he doesn't know what it's like to go through what we've gone through. And I told him to consider himself lucky, he has two healthy children. And he told me I should be grateful I have you and Joey. And then we just started this whole fight and I don't wanna stay here or speak to him." Bo grabbed the suitcases, "Get Joey's things and I'll get the car started."

Christine went downstairs with Joey, "Look Bo took what I said the wrong way," Luke said.

"I kind of figured that Luke, don't worry I'm not mad at you. But he has been acting rather distant from me too since everything happened. I didn't know he was going to the cemetery everyday either. Look I'll give you guys a call once we're settled in at a hotel."

"You know the three of you are welcomed here," Diana said.

"Thanks but this is what Bo wants to do. Maybe it'll help him through this. Or I at least hope it does."

But things didn't get better; Bo was still acting the same. Christine assumed it was because he never did accept what had happened; she still hadn't seen him cry since the night in the hospital. And she was worried about him, though he would always tell her he was fine.

Bo wouldn't go to the Boar's Nest because of the chance he would run into Luke there, so he would spend every night going to the cemetery and then right for the bar that was at the hotel, before finally going to the room and getting sleep.

Christine was losing him and she knew it, and there wasn't anything she could do. One day she had gotten a call from downstairs saying that Bo was in pretty bad shape and for her to come and get him. She left Joey with someone she knew who was down the hall and went to get him. "Bo let's go upstairs."

"What for?" Bo said going over to her and kissing her.

"Bo really not here please."

"Why not no one will notice…" Bo said backing her up against the wall and kissing her.

"Bo you're drunk, let's just go to the room."

"Fine if that's what you want." Bo said going outside with her. He stopped and Christine turned around, "Bo?"

"I'm so sorry," he said collapsing in tears against the wall and Christine ran to hold him.

"Bo it's alright I'm right here."

He just kept repeating "I'm sorry," as Christine held him. When he calmed down enough, Christine brought him back to the hotel room.

"Bo you've been bottling this up for a couple of months now, it's no wonder you broke down like this." She looked at the bed and saw that Bo was sound asleep. She went to go get Joey and then got him ready for bed and then went to bed herself, hoping that maybe she would have her husband back.

You know what to do, review if you want more chapters. And the more reviews, the faster the next chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

Bo still wasn't acting like himself, even after their house had finally been completely repaired. Christine had gone to Luke and Diana's to visit them, but Diana had been out with the kids so Christine stayed to talk to Luke.

"So is everything returning to normal?" Luke asked.

"He's gotten worse Luke. It's gotten to the point where he won't even touch me now. And he sleeps in a separate room from me."

"He's not blaming you for what happened is he?" Luke asked.

"Not at all. He doesn't even bring it up actually. Luke he's hardly eating and we both know that isn't like Bo." She started to cry, "I'm losing my husband and I don't know what to do."

Luke went over to her and hugged her, "Bo's gonna be fine don't worry."

"I really hope so," she said wiping her eyes. And just then something she didn't expect happened. Luke leaned in and kissed her but she pulled away. "I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me," Luke said.

Christine didn't know what to think right now. "I gotta go," Christine said almost running out of the house and driving home.

Short chapter I know, but wanted to leave you all hanging…..you know what to do…


	26. Chapter 26

When Christine came home that night, she was surprised to see that Bo was ready for bed and in their room, since it had been sleeping in the guestroom all this time. "Bo you're gonna actually stay in here tonight?"

He nodded, "Joey's asleep already," was all he said.

She got ready for bed and climbed into bed next to him. Still thinking he didn't want to be so close to her, she left space between them, but was surprised when Bo pulled her close and held her. "I am so sorry I've been ignoring you."

"Bo I know you've had a lot on your mind lately, I'm just worried about you."

"Still no excuse for me to be treating you like this, especially when you needed me just as much as I needed you."

"I love you so much Bo," she said cuddling up to him. She knew she had to tell him what happened at Luke's, even though nothing happened, she still felt horrible for hiding it from him. "Bo I went to Luke's today to talk, cause I was worried about you."

"Don't tell me that my cousin's worried about me too?" Bo said.

"Well we all are…but well he did something I didn't expect. Bo he kissed me, I pulled away so quickly but still I don't know why he did it. Honestly Bo I didn't know he was gonna kiss me," she started crying.

Bo held her, "Shh it's alright. Nothing happened and you said you pulled away right?" Christine nodded. "No reason to cry. And I'll talk to Luke tomorrow."

Christine looked up at him, "Don't worry I won't do anything. I know he wouldn't hide anything from me so I just wanna see if he'll say why it happened," Bo said.

Christine was starting to fall asleep in Bo's arms while he was still awake reading his car magazines. "So was the kiss any good?" Bo said half teasingly not realizing Christine was practically asleep.

"Huh what was that Bo?"

"The kiss with you and Luke, was it better than mine?"

"What Bo? Of course not and you know that." Christine said now awake.

"I was joking sweetie, I know you wouldn't think that."

Normally Christine wouldn't be happy right now that Bo woke her up for nonsense but finally he was acting like his normal self again and she couldn't help but to smile. "It's great having you back Bo."


	27. Chapter 27

Over the next few years everything seemed to be getting back to normal. Joey had just started school and Bo and Luke were both now working at Cooter's. Christine had gone to pick up Joey from school and knew something must've happened when the teacher came out to talk to her.

Joey had gotten into a fight with another student because he had said something bad about Bo, turns out that kid was a child of one of Bo's exes. "Mommy he said something mean about daddy. I was mad." Joey said.

"Joey you still aren't supposed to fight."

"Daddy fights at the Boar's Nest though."

"That's a different story Joey. Now come on you wanna go see daddy and uncle Luke and uncle Cooter?"

Joey nodded and ran the rest of the way down the block to the garage. "UNCLE COOTER!" Joey yelled when he got inside.

"Hey there, where's you mother?"

"Right here trying to keep up with him," Christine said going into the garage. "Bo here?"

"Right here," Bo said coming up behind her. He saw the look on her face, "What happened?"

"Joey got in trouble for fighting at school."

Bo went over to Joey, "Didn't we tell you not to fight."

Joey nodded, "But he said something mean about you daddy."

"You still aren't supposed to fight."

Joey looked at him, "Am I in trouble again?"

"Joey, you know when you are bad you have to get punished. Now just go over there and play with your toys until it's time to go home."

"You know Bo, I swear he's exactly like you at that age." Luke laughed.

"That's not funny Luke."

"No really think of it, you were always in trouble at school and then you'd get it from Uncle Jesse when you got home."

"Oh and like you've never had to punish your kids?"

"Well once or twice but that was it. Bo looks like you got a son who takes after you."

That night after Joey was finally asleep, Bo came downstairs to watch television with Christine. "I know why you're giving me that look but he did need to be punished. And that's what Uncle Jesse always did to us when we were in trouble."

"I know Bo, but it just…well that's not how we did it in my family. And hearing him cry, it just breaks my heart you know."

"Trust me I know, hurts me too."

"


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Yes I brought this story back!!!

------------------------------------------------

Bo rubbed Christine's stomach, "You sure we're doing the right thing having another baby?"

"Bo we've been through this. The doctor said everything seems to be fine."

"I meant are we sure we want to with the way Joey's acting," Bo said joking.

"Bo….I'm sure he'll calm down."

Bo held her, "But seriously, I am still afraid. I mean with what happened that time with Gabriella…." Christine looked at him when he said that. Sure it had been years since then, but it was still hard to believe that had to go through that. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring that up."

"Bo…look I know we didn't plan on this happening…."

Bo interrupted her, "It's not that, it's just that…I'm just scared you know."

"Bo don't worry about it alright, everything will be fine." She said kissing him. Then the phone rang and Bo went to answer it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What! No you cannot be serious!" Bo said half yelling on the phone causing Christine to look in his direction to see what was happening.

"Look you kept him away from me for all these years, how could you even expect me to be a father to him! Well GOODBYE TO YOU TOO!" Bo said slamming the phone down.

"Bo what was that about?"

"That was your cousin Jennifer. I don't know, now all of a sudden she wants me to spend time with Danny. I think the way she put it was that she can't handle him as a teenager. And plus she and her husband are having their own baby finally and that's what she cares about now. She's sending him here to be with us."

Christine went over and held Bo, "Don't even tell me everything's gonna be alright," Bo said.

Christine nodded and broke away from Bo, it hurt her that he didn't want to be comforted by her. "I'll just go upstairs and make sure Joey's asleep."

When Christine went upstairs, Bo sat on the couch and watched as she walked up the stairs. He felt so horrible because now Christine thought she was mad at him. But he wasn't, all the years they had been married, he was only mad at her once, and that was his fault for being so stupid. No, he was mad at Jennifer for doing this, and he knew she did it on purpose. Trust was, Bradley and Jennifer still hadn't left the two of them alone and were still planning on doing anything they could to break them up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning when Bo woke up, Christine wasn't there. She had gone out to do some shopping and had left a note telling him just that, but somehow it got lost in the process.

Bo right away thought he had really upset her the night before and that she didn't want to be around him. Now ever since that time that Luke kissed Christine, Bo had always felt that he may lose her to him. So right away that was his first thought. Joey was all ready to go to school and Bo was planning on visiting Luke after dropping Joey off.

"Bo I will tell you again, I don't know where you wife is!" Luke said annoyed that Bo had wakened him up by coming to the house.

"Luke I know you have a thing for her and right now we had a little bit of a disagreement and she may be upset just to give in to anything you tell her."

"What? Have a thing for her? Bo in case you forgot I'm married and have a family of my own."

"That didn't stop you from kissing her that time now did it!"

Just when Bo had said that, Diana had come downstairs to see who Luke was talking about. "You what!" She said looking at Luke.

"It was nothing, it was four years ago and it just happened." Luke tried to explain himself to his wife.

Bo looked down, knowing he didn't mean for this to happen. "Bo I don't want to sound rude, but I think you should go. I need to talk to Luke."

Bo nodded, understanding completely. He drove to Cooter's, figuring for at least a little while, he'd have a break from seeing Luke, cause he knew he's be mad at him now. Christine had finished shopping and knew Bo would be at work already so she went to see him in the garage.

"Hey I think you better go see your husband, he's been quiet since he got here," Cooter said.

Christine couldn't imagine what may be wrong with Bo. "Hey Bo everything alright?"

He ran to her and hugged her so tightly. "Please tell me you will never leave me."

"Of course I won't Bo, why would you even think that?"

"I had the thought you may have left me after last night and went to Luke's after that one time when he kissed you. And well now I let him know that I knew about it and now his wife knows he kissed you."

Please review…


	29. Chapter 29

Later that week was when Danny came to live with Bo and Christine and things were not going over smoothly. Danny had no problem with Christine, after all she was technically his cousin as well. But when it came to Bo and Danny, that's when things were rough. Danny was nothing but rude and always answering Bo back. And Bo was trying his best to be a father to Danny.

Christine came home from picking up Joey from school only to hear the same fight.

"I HATE YOU!" Danny yelled slamming his door.

"WELL THE FEELING IS MUTUAL!" Bo yelled out, not meaning it but he was so fed up. Bo hadn't known that Christine came in with Joey and that they heard. Joey looked at Bo, never hearing him yell like that before, and he ran to his room scared.

"Christine, I didn't mean to."

Christine shook her head, "Bo I know you didn't don't worry. I'll go talk to him."

"Maybe both of us should," Bo said.

"What happened to cause the fight?"

"He went on about the fact that I wasn't there for him for all these years. And I told him it wasn't my fault and that his mother never told me about him until he was ten, and then he said that I don't know what it is to care for anyone. And he got me really mad when he said my only enjoyment is to sleep around and then leave them in the dirt. And I told him that that was how I was in the past but when I met you I changed and he said that I didn't really love you and that I shouldn't be allowed to be anyone's father. That's when I just blew up at him."

"Bo I'm sure he didn't mean it…."

"No he did Christine. He said maybe it was a good that we didn't have luck with the baby before Joey and then Gabby cause they didn't have to be raised by me. And he said he feels bad for Joey and the new baby cause they're gonna have me as a father." Bo stopped talking, "I shouldn't be bothering you with this, that's the last thing you need."

That night Christine had finished cooking dinner, which Danny said he wasn't joining them and instead eating at a friend's. But then the two of them realized that Joey didn't come down. "That's unlike him Bo, he's just like you when it comes time for dinner, always the first one ready to eat."

"Maybe he's just upset still. Come on let's go check on him." Bo said going upstairs with Christine. When they got to his room they saw Joey had cried himself to sleep. "Hey sweetie dinner's ready…you hungry?" Christine said.

Joey nodded and hugged her. "Joey are you alright?" Bo asked causing Joey to jump hearing Bo's voice.

"Joey what's wrong?" Christine asked.

"I'm afraid I might do something bad and that daddy will hate me too."

Christine looked at Bo, not knowing what to say. Bo picked Joey up, "Listen Joey, I could never hate you. You're my big boy, and you know I love you."

"But what about the other night when I got into trouble at school…."

"I know I punished you, but that doesn't mean I hate you. Joey I could never. Just like I could never stop loving your mother."

"But you and mommy have fight sometimes…."

"You're right Joey, we may disagree on some things but that doesn't mean I love her any less and the same with her never loving me less."

"Danny says mean things about you all the time. And then he told me he was my brother and I asked how and he said that's cause you loved to sleep around. What's that mean daddy?"

Bo looked at Christine and then back to Joey, "Before I met your mother I made a lot of mistakes."

"So Danny was a mistake?" Joey asked.

"No…I never knew about Danny until five years ago though."

"Was I a mistake?" Bo couldn't help but to smile, Joey was so innocent at that age.

"Not at all. You were a little boy and we kept praying and praying for and we had you."

Christine smiled a little, "Guys I think we should continue this later, dinner's going to get cold."

Joey wrapped his arms around Bo and hugged him, "I love you daddy."

"And I love you too."

Please review…more reviews the faster a new chapter


	30. Chapter 30

For months, things didn't change between Bo and Danny. Danny still went on that he hated him and Bo was losing his patience with him. And none of this was making it easier for Christine. Because of the fighting between the two, Bo wasn't taking notice of Joey lately. Not that she was blaming him one bit, but their relationship was starting to drift apart. On top of it, she had just given birth to their daughter, Abby, which she felt she was taking care of on her own.

Bo acted as if nothing was going on until one day when Christine brought Joey over to the garage. Joey would always run to Bo the second he saw him, but today he wanted to stay and help his Uncle Cooter. Luke wasn't there, in fact she hadn't seen Luke or Diana in awhile, not even when she had Abby. Christine needed to run to the store so she asked Bo to keep an eye on Abby and Joey for her. Bo took the carriage but Joey started crying that he didn't want to stay with his father.

So Christine took Joey to the store with her and she ran into Diana. "Diana, I haven't seen you guys in the longest time."

"Yea well…things have come up. Can I ask you something?"

"Yea of course what is it?"

"What happened between you and my husband?" Diana asked. Christine knew it was because of what Bo let out.

"Diana, all that happened was that he kissed me. I pulled away immediately and ran out. I know that Luke loves you."

She nodded, "I don't have anything against you. It's Luke I just don't trust him anymore. Well the same way I once did, you know."

"Diana, all he did was kiss me. But look I'm sure you'll learn to trust him again. Trust me I know about this."

"How? Bo? He didn't cheat on you did he?"

"It's not something we talk about. We rather put it in the past."

"And you learned to trust him again?"

"It was hard at first, but something when your love is so strong, it can overcome that."

"If you don't mind me asking, that was before you were married right that he cheated?"

"Remember those times when we were staying at your place and he never came home sometimes?" Diana nodded. "That's when he did it," Christine said. "I never blamed him for it though, considering the circumstances."

"Thanks. When I see you guys, I see you can just overcome everything."

"You guys have to stop by and see your new niece by the way. She's over at the garage with Bo right now."

"We'll stop by your place tonight then, I'm sure Luke will want to see her too."

That night Luke and Diana came by to see Abby. Danny had come home around the same time, saying hi to them and Christine and then going back to his room. Abby was getting tired so Christine went to go put her in her crib and also wanted to check on Joey who had gone to sleep.

Luke had gone with her cause he wanted to say goodnight to Joey and that left Diana and Bo alone to talk. Luke was on his way downstairs when he looked and couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was his wife kissing his cousin. Christine was coming towards the stairs but Luke stopped her. "Um…why don't we just make sure Abby's asleep."

She gave Luke a weird look, "She is. I just put her in her crib and she was sound asleep."

"Yea but…um…"

"Luke you are trying to hide something. What is it?"

"I just…um.. I don't think…"

Christine shook her head and went downstairs and froze on the steps when she saw what Luke was trying to hide her from seeing. He had come with her and stayed behind her, afraid what her reaction would be. "Don't try to make excuses for him saying he's doing it to get back at what I did because even I know our kiss was a lot shorter than that."

Christine ran back upstairs past him, she was getting sick with the thought of what may have been happening. Running to the bathroom, Luke followed to help her. "It's ok, look…it's only a kiss. I mean he ain't doing more," Luke said trying just to get her calmed down.

Christine looked at him, "No Luke, I don't think so. Look a couple months ago, Bo and Danny had a really big fight and he said he hated Bo. And he still does Luke. I think he may have walked in on something now that I think about it."


	31. Chapter 31

Christine went into Danny's room. "Danny when you and your father had a fight, was it cause you saw something?"

"No Aunt Christine, it wasn't. I don't know what your talking about."

"It was Diana wasn't it?" Luke said.

Danny looked at them both afraid to say anything and they knew the truth.

"It's alright Danny, we know something's going on with them," Luke said.

"Aunt Christine, I didn't want to say anything cause I knew it would hurt you and I know you really love him."

"I understand Danny don't worry. I just wanted the truth." She looked at Luke and walked out of the room and he followed. "Luke what do I do now?"

Just then Bo and Diana came upstairs, "Is everything alright? Kids sick?" Bo asked.

Christine looked at him with tear stains down her cheek, "Honey what's wrong?" Bo asked.

"Get out" she plainly said.

"What?" Bo said.

"Both of you get out of my house!"

"You found out?" Bo said.

"How could you take this so lightly Bo! I said get out of my house right now, the two of you!"

"Wait a minute this is my house too!"

"It was the money from my job that made it possible for us to get this house. Now get out!" She looked at Diana, "And how could you? You were my best friend." She went to the bedroom and slammed the door.

"Luke…" Diana began.

"I don't wanna hear it. You made such a big deal cause I just kissed Christine meanwhile you do this. How long has it been going on? A few days, weeks, months?"

When they didn't answer, "Or perhaps a few years then," Luke said. He looked at Bo, "I can't believe you of all people would do this to me. A friend I would expect it from, but not from family. Not from someone I considered a brother." Luke said.


	32. Chapter 32

Christine had just finished putting the kids to bed and went to go watch some television when she heard the doorbell ring. "Who could it be at this time?" she said going to answer the door.

She opened the door and there was Luke, standing on the porch in tears. "Luke, come in now."

Luke came in, "She ran off….with the kids."

Christine couldn't believe it. "Luke…I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry."

"Hey you didn't do anything wrong, you have nothing to be sorry for. Is Bo here?"

"No he walked out right after it happened. Luke I tried to make it work out, but he didn't want it," she started to cry. Luke held her, "Shh…it's alright. None of us deserved this."

He looked at her, "How are the kids?"

"Well Danny went back to his mother. After he explained to her what had happened, she said he could come back. I told him it was up to him, where he wanted to go. Abby, well she's still too young so she doesn't know anything. Joey, I'm worried about however."

"He knows something huh?"

Christine nodded, "The other day he came up to me in my room cause he heard me crying. He asked me if I loved him and Abby and when I said yes of course he said that's all that matters to him. He said, as long as I loved the two of them they wouldn't need anything else."

Luke smiled, "I always knew he was a bright one."

"Luke, aren't you gonna fight for your kids?"

"What kids?" Luke said. "You mean the two daughters and son I thought I had?"

Christine looked at him strangely and then she knew what he meant. "No, you don't mean…."

"Not one of them is mine. I should've noticed, especially when they didn't look like me."

"Luke, I am really sorry."

"Don't be. It's the way it's supposed to go isn't it? Bo gets all the girls, and I just end up alone. Isn't that how the story is supposed to go?"

"Luke that's not true and you know it. Any girl would be lucky to be with you."

"Then why is it that Bo gets two woman who love him, one including my wife and the other including one of my best friends. And me? I end up with no one loving me."


	33. Chapter 33

"Luke that's not true," Christine began.

"Yes it is. It's always been like that hasn't it? I might as well face it, I'm gonna be alone for the rest of my life…."

Christine cut him off by kissing him, which definitely surprised Luke. "Wha…what was that for?"

"I had to get you to shut up somehow," she smiled. "Look Luke, stay in the guest room tonight. I don't want you to be alone tonight alright?"

"Yea thanks. I don't feel like I wanna be alone in the house either."

Over the next couple of weeks, Luke had been spending a lot of time going over to Christine's, since no one heard anything about Diana or Bo, or where either of them were.

"Mommy?" Joey said while having breakfast one morning.

"Yes sweetie what is it?"

"You and Uncle Luke gonna get married?"

Christine almost choke on her breakfast, "What?"

"I said are you gonna marry Uncle Luke?"

"Sweetie, just because Uncle Luke is here a lot, doesn't mean we're getting married. There's many reason you marry a person."

Just then the front door opened, and both Joey and Christine thought and were hoping it was Luke that was coming in. Joey got off his chair and started running to the door, Christine walked out behind him and they both stopped when they saw who it was.

"Bo."

"Look I'm here to get the rest of my stuff."

"Are you still staying at the farm?"

Bo shook his head, "No. Uncle Jesse doesn't want me there, not after when he found out why I left here."

"Bo we need to work this out, about our marriage."

"I told you I don't want us to be married anymore!" Bo said.

"I know that, don't remind me. But you do gotta come here so we can discuss everything, especially with the kids are involved."

"Fine, we'll do this later this week then."

"Yea you gotta so mommy and Uncle Luke can be together," Joey said.

"WHAT!" Bo said.

"Bo, he's five, he doesn't know better. He sees Luke here a lot and he just thinks we're gonna be together."

"What is Luke doing here?"

"Well ever since he found out the truth, he doesn't like to stay alone in the house. He's depressed and I don't want him alone either."

"Well I don't want him around my kids either. What if he starts being a father to them?"

"Well it'll be the one time they'll actually have a father," Christine said turning away from Bo.


	34. Chapter 34

_Two Years Later_

Christine and Bo were over with, and so were Luke and Diana. Bo and Diana had ended up going off together and Christine hardly saw Bo, he wasn't even around for the kids.

Luke came into the house, "Hey you're never gonna guess who we got a wedding invitation for."

"I'm in the kitchen Luke, and who's?" Christine called to him.

"Bo and Diana's" he said going over to her.

"You're kidding, but why would they invite us?"

"Maybe they wanna try to get the family back to talking. What do you say, wanna go?"

"Luke, why don't you go. I mean I know you and Bo were very close."

"So were you and Bo," he said and she gave him a dirty look. "Well I was thinking it would also show them that we're both doing fine." He smiled and kissed her. He took her hand, which now had a new wedding ring on it, "Show them that we're doing just fine without them."

"Alright Luke we'll go," she smiled.

Luke looked at her, "Is something the matter?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Cause you just put an empty plate in the microwave," Luke laughed.

She laughed too, "Sorry just a little tried today. I just wanna get dinner ready before Joey comes home from school."

"Well how about I finish doing that then and you get some rest. And I ain't taking no for an answer."

"Well how can I argue with that," she said kissing him and going to the bedroom to rest.

That night Christine was already in bed when Luke came into the room. "Well the kids are all asleep now."

"Um…Luke remember the other day we were talking about having a baby?"

"Yea. I mean don't get me wrong, I love Joey and Abby as if they were my own but, I would like one of my own. Why?"

She turned and smiled at him, "No way" he smiled and hugged her. "You mean…finally?"

She nodded, "Yea I found out this morning, that's why I wasn't feeling good earlier."

Bo and Diana's wedding was a few months later and it was good to see everyone in the Duke family talking to each other again.

Bo went up to Luke, "Don't think I don't know what's going on. I know that you married Christine. Well let me just tell you something, I'm going to sue for custody of my kids."

"You never cared about them when you were married to her, why care now all of a sudden?"

"Because then they'll be raised thinking you're their father. But I'm their father, not you. And you can tell your wife over there that she'll be hearing from me soon."

Luke looked over at Christine, who was talking with Daisy. _How do I tell her what Bo's got in mind about the kids?_ He was worried about what this stress might do to her. The doctor told her to take it easy and there had been some problems already. He sat back down at the table. _What do I do now?_ He thought.


	35. Chapter 35

Christine went over to Luke, "Hey sweetie you alright? You look kinda pale."

He jumped, not knowing she had come over. "Oh I'm fine. Look I don't know about you, but I think we should go home."

They said their goodbyes and went home. They were tired from the events of that night and went straight to bed. Bradley was taking care of the kids and told them they could stay overnight. The breakup of Bo and Christine got the two of them talking again. He was just so mad at Bo for doing what he did to his cousin. And he loved his niece and nephew. And he knew Luke wasn't like Bo at all, so he was happy to see his cousin with him now.

Luke was tossing and turning that night and it woke Christine up. "Luke wake up," she said shaking him gently. "Luke please wake up, you're dreaming."

He shop up wide awake and looked at her. "You're pregnant."

She looked at him weirdly, "Yes Luke I'm pregnant. I have been for the last four months. Remember."

He shook his head, "It was the dream. Well more like a nightmare. You collapsed and I tried to bring you there in time, but the doctor…he said he couldn't do anything. And you lost the baby," Luke started to cry.

"Luke it's alright. I'm fine and the baby's fine."

"It's just that…I have this feeling something will happen and once again I'll be alone."

"Luke baby you're never gonna be alone, I'm right here."

"You may not be for much longer," Luke said getting off the bed. "I need to tell you something but I don't know how."

"Luke what's this about?"

"It's about Bo. He came over to talk to me today after the wedding."

"What did he have to say?"

"Look you need to promise me you won't get upset."

"Luke just tell me."

"No I'm worried about you and the baby. Please promise me you will." She nodded, "Alright I won't get upset."

"He's gonna sue for custody of the kids."

"WHAT? HE CAN'T! HE'S NEVER BEEN THERE FOR THEM BEFORE."

Luke ran to her to calm her down, "You promised."

"I'm sorry Luke, but he can't get away with this one." She ran to the phone and called Bo up.

"Hello?" Bo said.

"YOU HAVE SOME NERVE WANTING TO TAKE MY KIDS AWAY!"

"WELL I SEE YOU WASTED NO TIME GETTING MARRIED AGAIN AS WELL!" Bo yelled back.

"AT LEAST I WAITED FOR OUR MARRIAGE TO END BEFORE I WENT TO SOMEONE ELSE!"

"WELL I DON'T LIKE WHO IS MY KIDS' FATHER AND I'M GOING THROUGH WITH THE COURT."

"YOU WILL NEVER WIN WITH WHAT YOU'VE PUT US THROUGH!" Christine yelled before hanging the phone up.

Luke looked over at her, "You promised you wouldn't get mad!"

"Luke I really don't wanna hear it right now."

"Just listen to me…"

"Luke leave me the hell alone right now alright!" she said walking out of the room.

He ran and stopped her, "Bo got you mad, I understand. But I don't care about Bo right now. Who I do care about is you and that baby."

"And what you think I don't?"

"Well right now it seems all you care about is Bo!"

Christine looked at him when he said that, "Look I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to sound that way. I'm worried about you that's all. The doctor already said there's some problems and with the history of pregnancies you've had already, before Joey and before Abby. I just don't want to take that chance again."

She looked at Luke and nodded and wiped her eyes, "I didn't want to make you mad. That's why I was debating to tell you or not," Luke said. "And you wanna know something. I talked to my family about what Bo's doing. Daisy and Enos said that they'll tell the judge you're an excellent mother. Even before we got together, you were raising them on your own. Even uncle Jesse is taking our side."


	36. Chapter 36

That incident did end with a trip to the hospital for Luke and Christine. It happened a few nights after Luke told Christine the news, but it wasn't a surprise to Luke either. He sensed something like this was going to happen, especially when Bo wouldn't give it up with the phone calls always yelling he was going to take the kids away from them. And then that night, the last time Bo had called leaving a message, he knew. Christine wasn't feeling good but she wasn't telling him either, she didn't want to worry him more than he was already. And when the doctor came to tell him the news, it wasn't a surprise. But at the same time, he wasn't ready to accept it either.

Just two years ago he had found out the three kids he was raising as his own weren't his at all. And now, the one baby that was his was no longer here. He went into Christine's room to go get her, since the doctor said she could go home.

The car ride home was quiet, Luke hadn't said anything to Christine, and she hated when he did that. They got back to the house and told the babysitter she could go home. The kids had already gone to sleep and Christine and Luke went to their room.

"Luke say something, you haven't said a word since the hospital."

"I'm tired let's get to sleep," was his reply.

"No Luke, I wanna talk about this you know."

"Well I don't! You know I seemed to have been the only person who cared about that baby," he said with his voice now raising. "All you cared about was this feud with Bo, you never once took time to rest and thought about that baby."

"You mean to tell me you're blaming me for what happen!" she said.

"Well yea, I kept telling you to relax, calm down, and don't call Bo back. But what did you do? You'd call back and then the fighting would start again. And look where that got us now!" Luke said getting up.

"Where you going?" she asked.

"Guestroom," he simply said and walked out.

Luke walked down the hall and was stopped when he heard "daddy." Abby was only a month when Bo walked out so to her, Luke was her father. She didn't even know who Bo was.

Luke turned around and picked her up, "Hey it's late sweetie, what you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep. You ok daddy?"

"Yea I am, look how about I tuck you in. Would you like that?"

She nodded and kissed Luke goodnight and was asleep as soon as he tucked her in. He walked by his and Christine's room and saw her crying onto her pillow. He didn't mean for his actions to result in this. He didn't blame her, but he was just so mad, mostly at himself because he didn't protect her from this. He leaned against the bedroom door and slid down until he was sitting on the floor and cried himself.


	37. Chapter 37

Over the next couple of months, Christine had to deal with going through the custody battle with Bo. She and Luke decided on holding off of trying for a baby until this was settled. She had to go to one more meeting to meet with her lawyer, Bo and his lawyer. When she came home, Luke was making lunch for him and Abby.

"Luke I got some news for you," she said putting papers on the table.

"Don't tell me you're leaving me for Bo," Luke joked.

"Real funny Luke. But guess what, Bo dropped the court case."

Luke hugged her, "You're kidding."

"That's not all. These papers…Luke he's giving up his parental rights."

"He's what?"

"Yep for both, Joey and Abby. Luke all you gotta do is sign these and then you'll legally be their father."

"Um…but um…I…what about Joey?"

"Well my lawyer said I could give the papers to him tomorrow, so I guess we can talk about it when he comes home. Luke…what's wrong?"

"It's not that I don't want to, cause I mean yes of course I wanna be their father. It's just that, well I don't know. Joey's older now, you think he'd hate me for this?"

"Not at all Luke. He loves you, he doesn't even see Bo anymore either."

Luke smiled and took the papers and signed them. That night they talked over everything with Joey after dinner. And just as Christine suspected, he was happy. He was calling Luke daddy already, considering he hadn't seen Bo in two years.

That night Christine was in bed and Luke came in to join her. Luke looked at her, "What?" he said when she just stared at him.

"Oh nothing," she smiled and kissed him long and deeply.

"Uh huh…I think I know what you want," he smiled and kissed her back and then stopped.

"What is it Luke?"

"Wanna make sure, I mean with all that's been going on, we haven't in months and well…"

"Which is the reason why I want to tonight. Plus we do have something to celebrate don't we?"

Luke climbed on top of her and kissed her, he had been wanting to be with her like this for the longest time and so did Christine. Luke was much different than Bo in many ways, especially when it came to making love. Luke was just so much more gentle and Christine loved being with him so much.

After months of not being alone like this, the two of them were enjoying what they really needed. Until they heard, "Daddy, what you doing to mommy?" come from the door. Luke looked at Christine, "Dang it, I thought I closed it all the way when I came in!" and he rushed to put his boxers back on.

There was Joey at the door and she had come to get them cause she wasn't tired. "Um…Joey go to your room for a second." He nodded and walked to his room.

"Ok, do you know what to say to a seven year old about this?" Luke asked.

"Well he has been asking where babies come from, maybe you can tell him now?" Christine laughed a little.

"Why don't you talk to him?" Luke asked.

"Because he saw you and he think you were hurting me. You better talk to him."

Luke nodded, "Alright, but can you be outside the room in case I need you?"


	38. Chapter 38

Christine was on her way home from work when her phone rang again. It was Bo and he had been calling her non-stop the past couple of days. Of course she hadn't been answering them, but she knew she had to this time or else he wouldn't stop calling. "Meet me at out spot by the pond," Bo said. Christine had asked why but Bo already hung up.

Christine called Luke up to tell him she'd be home a little later than she planned because she had something to take care of and she went to the pond to talk to Bo.

"I didn't know what I was doing was the cause of you losing the baby. I am so sorry about that," Bo said.

"Bo it was months ago, me and Luke are fine now."

"I just want things back to what they were like," Bo said.

"Bo, I love Luke and I'm happy now. I'd never want to change that."

"I mean us being friends again."

"Bo look I really got to get going home and I don't know if that'll be a good idea just yet."

"Don't need to answer me now, I can wait," Bo said.

Christine couldn't wait to get home now, she wanted nothing more than to be there in Luke's arms. When she got home, Abby was in her room playing and Joey was in his room doing homework. Christine went into her room change and Luke was there waiting. "Hey baby," she said going over to kiss him but he turned away. "What's wrong?"

"When were you going to tell me you've been on the pill?" He said with hurt in his eyes.

"Luke….it's not easy to explain."

"What's not easy to explain? The fact that apparently no one was a kid with me, cause that's quite obvious now."

"That's not true Luke.'"

"How long have you been taking them?"

Christine looked down, "Since we started trying again."

"I can't believe this. Here I am thinking that there is something wrong with me meanwhile it's you that's stopping it from happening."

"Luke that's not it," Christine began.

"I see that you never took them when you were with Bo."

"I loved Bo," Christine said Luke looked at her. "Luke that's not what I mean."

"Then what did you mean?" Luke had tears in his eyes saying that.

Christine took his hands in her's, "Luke yes I loved Bo and a part of me still does and probably always will. But it's you I love more than anything in this world."

"That makes absolute sense as to why you don't want kids with me then.." Luke said.

"Luke it's not that I don't want kids with you. I would love to finally have a baby with you. I'm just scared."

"Of what? You think I'll end up leaving you too? Cause I would never."

"No it's not that Luke. It's the fact that…I've already lost three babies, I don't want us to go through that again."

Luke held her, "You should've told me you were scared. But listen, I won't let anything happen to you or our baby. I failed to protect you once, but never again."


	39. Chapter 39

"Hey Luke, I talked to Bo the other day. He said he wants us to be friends. I told him I had to think about it." Christine knew Luke missed talking to his cousin and she wanted to know how he felt about it.

"Well…I do miss having him around you know. But, why now all of a sudden. Did anything happen?"

"Not that I know of. He just said he wanted things back to what they were like before and us to be friends again."

Luke called Bo up and asked for him to come over and the three of them could catch up. And they of course found out news that Bo had, Diana had left him and took the kids. He had moved back to the farm with Uncle Jesse and decided it was time to make up with his family members.

"So she left you just like that? No reason?" Luke said.

"Yep just like that. Said she didn't want to be with me anymore."

When Bo left that night, Luke and Christine had a talk. "Can you believe it?" Luke said.

"Well now you know it wasn't just you she did this to." Christine said.

"True but still Bo didn't deserve that."

"I know what you mean, I mean she took the kids away from him. That's not right."

A couple of months later Luke and Christine got the great news that they were finally going to have a baby and Luke couldn't wait for the big day.

It was close to Christine's due date when Luke invited Bo over for his birthday. Luke didn't think he should spend it all alone and thought he would like to be with family. Bradley had taken the kids for the weekend, especially since Luke told him he may have to bring Christine to the hospital any day now. While Bo was at their house a very bad storm took place, washing out any road there was to get there.

When Christine started not feeling well, Luke told her to go to the bedroom and rest. The labor pains started to get worse and worse and she yelled for Luke to come, which he ran upstairs immediately. He knew it was time, but he knew that she couldn't get to a hospital either, not with all the roads washed out like they were. "Baby it looks like we're gonna have to deliver here." Luke said.

"But Luke…how?"

"I've seen Uncle Jesse do it before don't worry."

"Luke I'm scared…"

"Shh don't be I'm right here and this baby's gonna be born soon."

Bo had come upstairs but waited outside in the hall. Luke went over to him, "Bo I need your help."

"But….what can I do?"

"Anything, calm her down or something. Bo I have to deliver the baby, and she's not doing well."

"Luke what's going on?"

"She's ready to deliver but she's about to pass out I think."

Bo and Luke went back to the bedroom and Bo went over to Christine. "You know you can do this, you've done it before."

"Bo get her to keep pushing, I can see the baby's head." Luke said to him.

"Bo I can't," Christine said closing her eyes.

"Stay alert," Bo said taking her hand. "Just keep pushing, your baby is almost here."

"Listen to Bo, the baby is almost here," Luke said.

Christine shook her head, "I can't do it!"

"Yes you can, I know you can," Bo said.

Christine gave one last push and there was a baby's cry heard. And at the same time Christine passed out from all the pain and Luke looked up holding the new baby and saw Bo trying to wake Christine up.


	40. Chapter 40

Luke cleaned the baby off and went back to the bedroom, "Bo?"

"She's gonna be fine, she's just starting to come too. How's the baby?"

"He's gonna be fine I think."

Bo looked at the baby and smiled, "Congrats you two. You really deserve it. Look I'm gonna call the hospital and see if they can get an ambulance to come yet. Go be with your wife."

Luke went over and sat next to Christine on the bed as she woke up. "We have a son sweetie," Luke said.

He helped Christine sit up and handed her the baby. "Any ideas for a name?" Luke asked.

"Joshua," Christine smiled. "Joshua Lukas Duke," she said.

Bo came back upstairs, "The hospital said they're gonna send an ambulance as soon as they can. They said it should be able to come within an hour."

Luke left Christine to spend time with the baby and went to go talk to Bo. "Thanks for everything tonight," he said.

"Hey you're my cuz and you needed help. Of course I'd be there for you," Bo said.

"Bo you alright?"

"Huh..oh yea I'm fine. Look you guys will be going to the hospital soon. I'm just gonna go home."

"Noway Bo, you're gonna stay here. I don't want you driving in this weather."

"The rain's let up by now, there's no point in me staying here."

"Bo, I know you're a good driver but I don't want you driving now."

"Luke you do know you don't have to look out for me anymore. That little boy is the one you're gonna be looking out for for the rest of your life." Bo smiled. "I'll give you a call so you know I got home safely."

Not long after Bo left, the ambulance came and got Christine, Luke, and John to the hospital. Everything was going fine, mommy and baby were going to be in perfect condition.

Bo was in his car driving back home, tears coming from his eyes. He knew this was all his fault, he felt his life was ruined and he was to blame for it all. He had left Christine because he thought he was in love with Diana. She told him she loved him more than Christine ever could and he bought it. But it was just a way to get to him and now it was too late. He saw that the last couple of months, going over to Luke and Christine's. The two of them were so happy, and well now with the baby, they were going to be even happier.

The tears came from his eyes heavier now, which were making his vision blurry and he never even saw the tree he was about to crash into.

Christine was sleeping and Luke decided to leave her alone to get rest and go walking around. He was walking through the halls when he all of a sudden saw someone being rushed into the hospital. Before he was able to even see who it was, he had a feeling he knew that person. Looking over he knew it had to be Bo. It was clear enough to see his face, do to all the blood that there was from the crash but he knew. He stopped one of the nurses, "Excuse me, but that guy being brought in is my cousin, Bo Duke, what happened?"

The nurse checked with some identification that they had found and knew that Luke was telling the truth about that being his cousin, "Sir, all I can tell you is that he was in a car crash, car was totaled and him, well…..we can't tell yet."

"Look my wife is upstairs, just had a baby. I'll be there if there's any news," Luke said and then he went back upstairs. He hoped that Christine wasn't awake yet because he had no idea how he was going to explain this to her. The fact that while she had just given birth, she may also lose the first guy she ever loved.


	41. Chapter 41

Luke went into Christine's room when she woke up. "Hey Luke, look at our son," she smiled holding the baby and then she looked at the look on Luke's face. "What happened?" she said putting Josh into the crib next to her bed.

"There's been an accident," Luke said going over to her.

"Bo?" somehow she knew it had to be him.

Luke nodded, "It doesn't look too good."

"He's gonna be fine Luke. I mean you two have crashed your cars before."

"Not as bad as this. His car was totaled and you wouldn't even recognize him."

"No Luke, he's gonna be fine. He's gotta be," she said trying to convince not only Luke but herself he was going to be fine. Luke went over and held her. "Luke he'll be out of here in no time you know that."

The next day, Christine was allowed to go home. They were going to drop Joshua off at Bradley's so they could go back to the hospital. "Luke what about Abby and Joey. You think we should bring them?"

"I think we better tell them first, Abby might be the problem, she hardly knows Bo."

"I'll talk to Abby, will you talk to Joey for me?"

"Of course," Luke said.

Christine explained as best as she could to Abby about Bo and who he was to her. Of course it was confusing, she was only four after all. The news hit Joey really hard and he ran over to Christine after Luke told him. "Mommy, I know I said mean things about him, but I did always love him."

"I know you did. Would you like to go to the hospital with us?"

Joey nodded and so did Abby and they were on their way to the hospital. "Uncle Jesse, what's happening?" Luke asked when they got there.

"It's just getting worse. Why don't you go in there and see him," Uncle Jesse said to Luke.

"I wanna go with you," Joey said and Luke took him in the room with him.

Joey came out of the room crying and went over to Christine. She held him trying to get him to stop and waited for Luke to come out. "Luke?" she said when he came out of the room.

He just shook his head, "Go see him," he said to her.

Christine went inside and couldn't believe that that was Bo she was looking at. It brought back memories to the last time he was in the hospital, except this time it was a lot worse.

"I'm right here Bo," she said taking his hand.

"How's the baby?" he asked quietly.

"He's doing fine. Think he wants to meet his Uncle Bo," she smiled.

Bo gave a little smile, "You make sure you tell him all about me."

"Bo don't talk like that. Please don't…"

"No need to act anymore, we all know what's gonna happen."

"Bo you're a fighter, we all know that."

"Make sure you tell Joey and Abby that I do love them."

Christine shook her head, "Bo you can do that yourself when you get out of here."

"Please promise me that, I want them to know that I did and always will love them."

She nodded crying. "I'll always love you too…" Bo said.

"Bo please…" she kissed his hand. "And I'll always love you too."

He smiled and closed his eyes and Christine called for a doctor to come in. She went out into the hallway and Luke ran up to her and she collapsed in his arms just crying.


	42. Chapter 42

Uncle Jesse went over to them, "Christine?" he said and she just shook her head. Luke couldn't believe it. "No it can't be," Luke said. He broke away from Christine and ran into Bo's room.

Daisy brought Christine over to the chair, "Did he say anything to you?"

Christine nodded, "He said to let Josh know who his Uncle Bo was and to make sure that Joey and Abby know that he'll always love them. Then he said he'll always love me." Christine said in between cries and then she realized something was in her hand. Bo must've put it there when she held his hand.

"What is it?" Daisy asked.

"His ring. It's his wedding ring from when we were married. I didn't even know he slipped it into my hand."

Luke came back into the waiting room after going to Bo's room. "Luke?" Christine said but he ignored her and walked out of the hospital.

"Let him cool down. Look why don't I drive you back to the farm," Uncle Jesse said to Christine.

"No I'll just get a cab. You need to be here." She said.

"Nonsense. I'll take you back to the farm, I don't want you alone at this time," he said.

"Really I'll be fine. Actually I think I'd rather be alone with the kids right now." She said and she got a cab and went to the Duke farm with Abby and Joey.

When she got there she saw Luke's car was there. "Guys go play with your toys that you have here," she said. Uncle Jesse thought of those two more as grandchildren than nice and nephew and he had many toys for them to play with for whenever they were there. She knew Luke must've been somewhere in the house and she had an idea where. She slowly opened the door to the room the boys shared, "Luke?"

He motioned for her to come in, "Sorry I walked off like that. I was just afraid I'd blow up at you and I didn't want that."

He was looking at photo albums, "I didn't know Bo kept them look at these. This picture was taken when he first came here. And look, when we finished building the General Lee…" Luke started to cry and Christine held him. "I just cant believe this," he said.

"I know Luke. When you were in there did he say anything to you?"

"Yea told me to continue to take care of you and to hold on to you cause I'll never find anyone better." Luke smiled a little, "Then he joked about how I'm gonna end up having to raise Joey who will be just like him."

Christine told Luke what he had told her, "And then he put this in my hand."

"You sure it's the ring from your marriage?"

"Yea he got us matching ones for an anniversary gift. See it has our names in it. Guess he wanted me to keep it."

"Uncle Jesse and Daisy still at the hospital?"

"Yea they wanted to drive me here but I told them to stay there."

"I think I better go back. You wanna come or do you want me to drop you off at Bradley's to be with Josh?"

"Yea I think I just want to be with the kids right now."

Luke understood and dropped her off at her cousin's who had just found out the news as well. Christine just wanted nothing more than to hold her new baby and just waited for Luke to come back from the hospital.


	43. Chapter 43

Christine was worried about Luke, he wasn't acting at all like he should. He would be spending all his time with Josh and Christine knew it was cause he was trying to get his mind off of what happened.

"Luke it's time to go," she said going into the bedroom. "Luke aren't you ready yet?"

"I don't think I can take it. The wake was hard enough to go through."

She went over and sat next to him on the bed, "Luke we all miss him."

"I just…look go without me."

"Luke I can't do that. This is your cousin we're talking about. Someone who was more than a cousin to you."

"Please…look I just need some more time to myself. Tell my family that please," he said.

Christine nodded and kissed him, "Please come Luke." She left with the kids and it was hard for her. She went over to Uncle Jesse and Daisy and told them about Luke. Uncle Jesse said that he would probably show up and he just needed to accept what had happened.

Things didn't get easier during the week. Luke had retreated to being by himself all the time or he would just be taking care of Josh. Uncle Jesse had called Christine up and asked if she would come over cause there were things in Bo's room that belonged to the two of them when they were married.

"Luke please come with me," she said.

"It's too soon for me to go back there."

"Luke I really can't do this on my own anymore."

In the end Luke did go to the farm with Christine and she went to go see what the stuff was that Bo would've wanted her to have.

Looking through the closet she found the shirt that Bo would always put on her whenever she got cold during the night. She took and held it feeling the tears coming to her eyes again. Luke saw and went over and held her, "It's alright" he said comforting her.

"I'm sorry Luke, it's just…I really can't believe I'm doing this. I didn't know he kept so much stuff from our marriage, Christine said. She found photos of their wedding, as well as pictures from their honeymoon. She found Bo's original wedding ring that she slipped on his finger what seemed so long ago now. And amongst all the pictures, she found one of him in the hospital holding just born Abby. Uncle Jesse or Daisy must've taken it cause she didn't even know a picture existed.

"You know I think he regretted leaving you," Luke said looking through stuff.

"What do you mean Luke?"

"Look what I found. Letters he wrote. And they were all addressed to you, he just never sent them."


	44. Chapter 44

Christine was awaken by someone shaking her gently. "Christine wake up it's a nightmare," the guy said.

Christine opened her eyes and saw Bo. "BO!" she screamed and then she hugged him. "It's really you. You're really here."

"Um yea…remember, Luke had to go to Atlanta with Cooter for something and he asked if I could stay here to help you out with the kids."

"No that's not what I mean. I mean you're really here, as in you're not dead."

"I think I'm beginning to understand as to why you were screaming in your sleep." He sat on the bed next to her, "Alright out with it."

"It's nothing Bo, really."

"Uh huh…you tell me you're surprised to see me alive and I'm suppose to think it's nothing." Bo looked at her. "I know you're lying."

"It…Bo it was so horrible. You got into an accident the night I gave birth to Joshua but you didn't make it. Bo you died holding my hand telling me you still loved me,"

"Sounds like you got the truth mixed in with your dream there. I did crash my car that night going home but I wasn't close to almost dying. All I had was a sprained wrist." Bo said.

"But it just seemed so real and scary," she said hugging Bo again. "I just can't believe you're right here."

"It was only a dream. I'm right here don't worry," he said hugging her back.

"I guess I should've realized it was a dream when I found those love letters from you."

"Wait what did you say? How…but…how do you know about them?" Bo asked.

"In the dream…Luke found letters in your room. Wait, what do you know what do I know about them?"

"It's nothing don't worry. Look I'll go get you something to drink, calm yourself down alright?" Bo said leaving the room.

When Bo got downstairs he needed to get himself together. He had no idea how she knew those letters were written. He hadn't told anyone nor had he showed them to anyone.


	45. Chapter 45

Luke laid in bed still awake just thinking. Christine had fallen asleep, her head on Luke's chest and she woke up seeing he was still awake. "What's wrong, can't sleep?"

He shook his head, "Not tired."

"Even after what we just did," she smiled but noticed he wasn't smiling. She sat up next to him, "What's the matter Luke?"

"It's nothing alright. Just go to sleep."

"How can I if something bothering you?"

"Nothing bothering me alright! Now just get back to sleep," Luke said turning his back to her.

"Luke come on, I thought we don't go to bed mad at each other."

"What makes you think I'm mad?" He said still not looking at her.

"Um…well this for one thing."

"Wanna know why I'm mad?" He turned to look at her. "Because after being away all week I finally come home to see my wife, who I happen to love more than anything. Get to finally be alone with her and what happens? My wife calls out my cousin's name when we're making love! That's why I'm mad!"

"Luke, I had no idea I even said that. I am so sorry."

"No you're not sorry. What now you're gonna lie to me?"

"Luke I really am. It's just that he's been here this past week while you were gone and…."

Luke interrupted her, "And what? You two slept together?"

"What? No of course not Luke. I would never cheat on you."

"But being called Bo made me feel so much better," Luke said sarcastically.

"Luke you're making a big deal out of nothing."

Luke turned away from her, obviously not wanting her to know he had tears in his eyes. "Luke?"

"I really don't want to talk right now," he said quietly.

"Luke I do love you."

He didn't say anything to her and when she looked over she saw that he was asleep. Now awake herself and on top of it Josh woke up crying she went to get him and bring him downstairs to feed him. She was trying to get Josh back to sleep when she heard a knock at the door. Looking out the window she saw the General and knew who it had to be.

"Bo what are you doing here?" she said going outside to talk to him.


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: Thanks to duke chick who gave me an idea for this chapter.

"What can't I stop by to see family?" Bo said.

"Not at this hour. Come in," she said letting him inside. He took Josh from her, "There's my little nephew," he smiled.

"Bo why are you really here?"

"The other day when you told me about that nightmare, well it's been in my head since then. And even though I still don't know how you could have known about those letters, here," he said handing her a bag.

"What are these?"

"Just read them alright, but don't do it until I leave alright?"

"Yea sure Bo."

"Something the matter?" Bo asked her.

"Oh nothing, just the usual married couple having an argument thing," she smiled a little.

"Luke did something?"

"More like I did something. Bo, I screwed up big time. I called him Bo at the worst possible time."

"What do you mean…oh…OH! You mean..when him and you…." Bo said and she turned red.

Bo put Josh down in the carried Christine had in the living room and hugged her. "Luke, is accusing me of sleeping with you," she said.

"You told him the truth right?"

"Yes but he doesn't want to believe me now, not after what happened. I didn't even realize I did it."

They were talking and didn't notice Luke coming downstairs. "Honey about before, I just wanted to tell you….WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Luke yelled which woke up not only Josh but Abby and Joey as well.

"Luke it's nothing I had to give Christine something," Bo said.

"GET OUT!" Luke said to Bo.

"Luke, calm down," Christine said getting up and going over to him.

"Get out of the way," Luke said moving Christine aside and went over to Bo.

"You wouldn't in front of _your_ kids" Bo said.

"Wanna bet?" Luke said punching Bo which made Bo return the punch.

"Joey grab Josh and take him and your sister upstairs," Christine said.

Joey nodded and did as he was told and Christine tried to break up the fight. "Stop it! Both of you! The kids do not need to see this."

Luke had only one thing on his mind, and that was just getting even with Bo and he didn't even see Christine right by him. When he was getting ready to take another punch of Bo he accidentally pushed Christine hard against the wall. He didn't notice it until he heard Bo yell "Luke!" and run over to Christine.

Luke stared at Bo who was now checking to see if she was alright. "Luke I tried to tell you she was there!"

"I..um…umm.." Luke couldn't speak he was so mad at himself for what he did and he just walked out of the house.


	47. Chapter 47

Christine opened her eyes and looked at Bo, "What happened?"

Bo smiled. "You tried breaking up a fight with me and accidentally got pushed against the wall. You alright?"

"Yea I'm fine. Where's Luke?"

"Walked outside to cool down, he's really ashamed of what he did."

"I know he didn't mean it Bo," she looked down. "I'm gonna go outside."

"You sure you don't need a doctor?"

"Bo I'm fine don't worry," she said going outside and over to the steps where Luke was sitting.

"I am so sorry about that," Luke said hugging her.

"Luke I know you didn't mean it don't worry. And before you ask, yes I'm fine and no I don't need to see a doctor."

Luke laughed a little, "Guess Bo already asked huh?"

It was later the next day when Christine decided to read the letters Bo had given to her the night before.

"What's that you're reading?" Luke asked.

"Oh this…they're nothing," she said putting them away. "Just something from your cousin."

"Do you ever regret it?" Luke asked her.

"Regret what?"

"You know leaving him?"

When Christine didn't answer Luke looked at her, "What is it?"

"Luke I never left him, he left me. He wanted the divorce I didn't. But….look at this, these are letters he's been writing to give to me for awhile. Luke he wasn't faithful to me from the day we were married. How could I ever forgive him for that?"


	48. Chapter 48

"Hey mom, Uncle Luke I'm home," Joey said coming through the door with Abby who he picked up from school. "I got homework so I'll be down for dinner," he said going to his room.

"Since when am I Uncle Luke?" Luke asked Christine.

"I have no idea," Christine said going up to Joey's room.

"I made this for you daddy," Abby said handing him a picture she drew in school.

"Why thank you sweetie," Luke said picking her up.

"Daddy…why did Joey tell me today on the way home that you aren't my daddy?"

"Um…you know what why don't you go play in your room a second alright."

Luke went up to Joey's room and got Christine before she went to talk to him. "We have a problem, Joey told her I'm not their father. Christine, she doesn't even know who Bo is except as just an uncle, what do we tell her?"

"Lets deal with Joey first," she said. "Joey can we talk?"

"Sure mom, what is it?"

"Alright, well first of all, since when are you calling me Uncle Luke?" Luke said.

"Look I know dad gave up his rights and all but I think it hurts him every time he hears me or Abby call you dad. He only did it cause Diana told him to do it."

"What how do you know?" Christine said.

"I saw dad at school today. He's the one who drove me and Abby here. Abby kept going on and on about Uncle Luke and it I can see it was hurting him mom."

Christine looked at Luke and went out to the hall, "What do we do? He's old enough to remember Bo being around."

"Yea I know, and I mean he is ten, almost eleven. So he could decide what he wants to do right?"

Christine nodded and went back into the room, "Joey look we understand you're old enough. And if you want to spend more time with your father that's fine. But what did you tell Abby?"

"I told her that she shouldn't keep bragging about Uncle Luke being the best father when in the car with dad. And she kept it up and I just got so mad and I told her to shut up cause he wasn't our dad. Mom I'm so sorry she just got me so annoyed…."

"Joey it's alright. Look just finish your homework we'll call you when dinner's ready."

They went to Abby's room but she wasn't in there. They found her in their bedroom looking through a photo album that was there. "Mommy, Daddy..how come there's baby pictures of me but only of Uncle Bo holding me, but in this book there's pictures of daddy holding Josh?"


	49. Chapter 49

Christine picked Abby up and sat her on her lap. "Abby thirteen years ago, I was married to your Uncle Bo."

"That why he's Joey's daddy?"

"Well yea but you see he's also your father. But he left when you were a month old. And since Uncle Luke was always around, that's why you always thought he was your daddy. And in a way he is because he's the father you know."

"Do I gotta call Uncle Bo daddy like Joey does?" Abby asked.

"No you don't" Luke said taking her. "Your daddy, he knew that you knew me as a father and that's how he wanted it. So you can still call me daddy."

Abby smiled and kissed him, "Good cause to me you're still my daddy."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A couple of weeks later_

"Luke have you heard from Bo?" Christine asked him.

"No I haven't why?"

"Cooter called up earlier asking if we had cause he hasn't been to the garage past couple of weeks."

"That's not like him, I'm gonna call Uncle Jesse," Luke said going over to the phone.

"Mom, Uncle Luke we're home," Joey said coming into the house. "Mom is something wrong?"

"We're in here," Christine said calling them into the kitchen.

"Mom what's going on?"

"Want me to tell him?" Luke said.

"No it's ok, you just watch Abby, I'll tell him." Christine said brining Joey into the living room. "We don't know where your father is."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well Cooter called asking if we had seen him. And when I told your Uncle he called Uncle Jesse up. Uncle Jesse said he told him he was leaving for a trip but when he went into his room, everything was still there, he didn't take anything with him."

"So no one knows where he is?" Joey asked.

"No and Roscoe called earlier, they found the General abandoned on the side of the road."


	50. Chapter 50

"Mom are we going to find him?" Joey asked.

"Yea your uncle was just getting the information with Roscoe where they found the General. I want you to stay here with your brother and sister. Enos said he'll stay with you guys."

"No mom I wanna come with you!"

"Are we ready?" Luke said coming over.

"Luke he wants to come," Christine said.

"Well can't tell him no, alright Enos is here and Abby and Josh are asleep come on."

The drive to where Roscoe said they found the General seemed to take forever. And then they saw Roscoe on the side by the car waiting for them.

"Luke, Christine, we think he may be somewhere in the woods over here but haven't been able to find him."

They all went searching around the area until Luke found something. "Roscoe, make sure you keep Christine and Joey back, I think he may be down there somewhere."

Doing what Luke said, Roscoe moved Christine and Joey to the side of the road over to the police car. "But I wanna see my daddy!" Joey said.

"Not right now, we don't even know what it is that Luke saw," Christine said.

Luke ran over to what he thought was Bo and his thoughts were confirmed when he realized it was him.

"Bo, can you hear me?" Luke said going over to him. It was Bo but you couldn't tell. Who or what did a good job on that department.

"Bo open your eyes, come on Bo wake up." Luke said. Roscoe soon joined where they were. "Luke I've called an ambulance to come they should be here soon."

Luke nodded, not listening because his only concern was Bo. Bo started to open his eyes, "Luke?"

"Yes cuz it's me. I'm right here, so is Roscoe. You're gonna be alright don't worry."

"Luke tell my kids that I love them and that I always will. And tell Christine I'm sorry and I do love her and hope she can forgive me."

"Bo it's gonna be alright," Luke said.

Christine was still in the car with Joey, trying to keep him calm until they heard, "NO!" come from Luke.


	51. Chapter 51

Bo opened his eyes again, "Luke get Christine please.."

"Bo you'll see her at the hospital."

"No Luke, get her now. I wanna see her one last time…please."

Roscoe went over to the car, "Christine, you need to get over there. I'll stay and watch Joey."

Not knowing what to expect she ran to where Luke was. "He's asking for you," Luke said.

"Bo baby I'm right here."

"I'll leave you two alone and go talk to Joey ok?" Luke said and Christine nodded.

Christine hugged Bo, "You're gonna be fine don't worry. The ambulance will be here soon."

"You don't have to lie," Bo said quietly.

"I'm not Bo, it'll be here and you'll be fine."

"I won't and we both know it. Please remember, I do love you more than anything, always have and always will."

"Bo please don't talk like that."

"Please tell me that you at least forgive me."

"Of course I do Bo, I forgave you the day after you walked out on us. Bo I never stopped loving you."

Bo put his head on Christine's shoulder and cried, "Please take care of my cousin, you know he's gonna need you more than ever."

Christine nodded, "I will Bo." She said crying. "How did this happen?" She said quietly not thinking Bo heard her.

"Guys I beat from a race a few years ago…been after me ever since," Bo said quietly.

"Bo please don't…" she whispered to him hearing him still crying on her shoulder.

Luke came over telling them the ambulance was there and there he saw Christine crying and holding Bo.


	52. Chapter 52

Luke went over to Christine and held her as Bo was brought into the ambulance. "It's gonna be alright," he said rubbing her back.

She shook her head, "No it's not Luke," she cried more.

"Come on we'll go to the hospital," Luke said bringing her to the car.

"Luke, I wanna go home please," she said.

"But Bo will want to see you there when he wakes up," Luke said and he drove them to the hospital.

"I'm gonna go outside," Christine said.

"But Bo will want to see you when he wakes up," Luke said.

"No he won't Luke cause he won't be waking up!"

Joey looked up when she said that and Luke brought her outside, "You have to watch what you say, Joey's in there."

"Luke you weren't with him when….Luke I don't know what I'm gonna do," she said starting to cry and the rest of the Duke family started coming in.

"How is he?" Uncle Jesse asked and Luke pulled away from Christine and shook his head, walking out of the hospital.

"No!" Daisy cried and Enos held her.

"Christine, Luke needs to cool off," Uncle Jesse said to her.

"I know Uncle Jesse. I think it's just that…the last time he and Bo saw each other, they had a fight and I mean a pretty serious one. Look I'm gonna go see if I can talk to him."

_Ok I'm running out of ideas for this story. So if anyone has any, let me know lol._


	53. Chapter 53

"Mrs. Duke, can I see you for a second," a doctor said coming outside to talk to her.

"Um yea sure," she said confused as to why they would want to speak to her.

He took her to a room which was different than the one the Duke family was waiting at. When the "doctor" let her in she saw Bo in the room. Knowing she was about to scream, Bo went over to her and covered her mouth. "Alright I'll explain what's going on but you need to promise you won't yell."

Christine nodded and Bo thanked the "doctor" and sat Christine on the bed next to him and uncovered her mouth. "Bo your family is upstairs thinking that you're dead."

"Good I want them to think that. Look I really need you to do this favor for me. Don't tell anyone I'm still alive."

"Bo how can I even do that to your family?"

"I'll explain it to you. What I said to you in the woods, everything was true, about me still loving you. And there are two guys who are after me about a race I won. Well the doctor you just talked to which by now you know isn't a doctor. He's a friend of mine who helped put this all together. He had heard that the two guys were after me and if they couldn't get me they'd go after my family. You and the kids were the first ones they were after. So when he heard this, we put this plan together. I didn't know you'd be at the woods that night with Luke but I'm glad you were because I needed to say all that to you."

"Bo I don't know if I can do this."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes of course I do, more than anything," she said crying.

"Then please do this for me. I'll let you know when and where you can meet me once I get out of here."

She nodded, "But Bo how…they're planning a funeral."

"Yea my friend's taking care of that. He's gonna tell Uncle Jesse that I was so badly messed up that they couldn't do anything about it. That way no worries about me being seen. So what do you say, you gonna help me out?"

"Yes Bo, of course I will." She said knowing that by agreeing she would be putting her marriage to Luke in danger.

"And you can't tell Luke," he said.

"I won't Bo."

"Ok good now take this," he said handing her some stuff.

"What's this?"

"Well this is my wedding ring from when with you, and this is a letter in which it's addressed to Joey and Abby. When they ask you what the doctor wanted, tell them it's cause they found this on me and they figured it was supposed to be given to you."

Christine nodded. "Don't worry you'll be alright," Bo said.

She hugged him, "You have no idea how much I hate you right now for putting me through that in the woods yet I'm so glad right now," she smiled.

He smiled and kissed her and then pulled away, "I've been waiting forever to do that," he said.

_You knew that I couldn't let Bo die. But I thought this would definitely put a twist on things. Any ideas for what should happen next?_


	54. Chapter 54

"What the doctor want?" Luke asked her when she returned.

"Huh? Oh yea the doctor. He found this stuff on Bo, he figured I was supposed to get it," Christine said.

"Is everything alright?" Luke asked putting his arm around her.

"Yea just…Luke I wanna go home please."

"Oh yea sure, let me just tell Uncle Jesse."

And for the next couple of weeks that's how it was. It hurt Christine so much seeing Luke depressed about Bo's "death." But she did promise Bo she wouldn't tell anyone. And Bo did keep in contact with her, telling her where she could go and see him and when, which she did a few times.

She had just finished getting off the phone with Bo when Luke walked into the bedroom. "Who you talking to?" Luke asked.

"Just a friend from back home." Christine lied. "How you feeling Luke?"

"Better than I have been you can say," Luke smiled and kissed her. "Sorry if you've been feeling like I've been ignoring you."

"Luke don't worry about it alright," she smiled.

Luke nodded, "Well I was thinking you know, Joey and Abby are at their friends' tonight and Josh is asleep…and I could use something that would make me happy, you know…"

Christine smiled and kissed Luke, "Let me just go check on Josh I'll be right back." And she went to Josh's room.

_Good she bought it,_ Luke said to himself. He knew Christine had to be hiding something from him, but what he didn't know. _No, it's probably cause she's still upset about Bo that's all_ he told himself. He looked at who called her last on her phone and decided to see who this friend from back home was. When the other person answered he knew right away who it was. Not even answering Bo back he hung up and waited for Christine to come back.

"Alright Luke, Josh is sound asleep." She said going back into the room. "Luke something the matter?"

"Does our marriage mean anything to you? Or did you just feel bad for me cause Bo went with Diana and you decided why the hell not I'll marry Luke?"

"Luke what are you talking about?"

"I called the number of who called you on your phone. And what a surprise it was my cousin…my cousin who all of us thought died. How…how long did you know, since the night in the woods?"

"No Luke it's not like that. I thought we lost him too."

"So how long have you known that he was still alive?"

"Since the doctor called me separately in the hospital," Christine said looking down. "Luke I promised him I wouldn't tell."

"I'M YOUR HUSBAND! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO LIE TO ME!"

"Luke calm down you're gonna wake Josh up."

"YEA I'LL CALM DOWN KNOWING MY WIFE HAS BEEN GOING ON WITH THE WORSE LIE SHE COULD'VE EVER DONE TO ME. EVEN AFTER YOU SAW ME CRYING OVER BO YOU NEVER TOLD ME! AND WHAT ABOUT DAISY, ENOS, ROSCOE…." Luke lowered his voice, "Uncle Jesse….he thinks his youngest nephew is dead, meanwhile you've been talking to him all this time."

"Luke he said when he knew it was safe again he would tell you guys the truth."

"I don't care what he said. You should've told me. Why didn't you?"

"I told you I promised him I wouldn't."

"I'm your husband though."

"And I still love Bo, Luke. And you know it. Look, Bo needed my help, I couldn't say no."

"No but whenever I need your help, you usually are hesitant before you say yes." Luke shook his head. "Have you gone to see Bo?"

"A few times, just to see how everything is. Luke…please don't be mad."

"What was I thinking….and now that Bo is single again since Diana walked out on him, no wonder you'd cover for him."

"Luke, please…"

"Just…I want to be alone tonight alright?"

"Luke…."

"Just leave me alone." Luke said closing the bedroom door behind him.

Christine didn't want to be there in the morning, afraid of how Luke would be so she went to where Bo was hiding out.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Bo said surprised.

"Luke found out. He called your number and heard it was you."

"I thought that was his voice I heard," Bo said. "Had a fight?"

"A pretty big one Bo, not one I think we can ever fully repair."


	55. Chapter 55

Christine explained to Bo what happened that night with Luke. "What do you think's gonna happen?" Bo asked her.

"Knowing your cousin….I just don't wanna think about it."

Bo held her, "I'm sorry I put you through this."

"It's not your fault. The second I agreed to go along with your plan, I knew I was ruining my marriage."

"Well I don't want you out driving home this late at night and upset like this. You can stay here for the night."

Christine had fallen asleep on Bo's bed next to him after they talked all night. They were awaken when they heard a loud knocking on the door.

"OPEN UP, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE BO AND THAT YOU HAVE CHRISTINE WITH YOU!" Luke yelled.

"Stay here," Bo said to Christine and went to let Luke in.

"Where is she?" Luke said.

"She's sleeping after she cried her eyes out over you all night."

Luke walked passed Bo and went to the bedroom, Bo following him. "Luke what do you want?" Christine asked.

"Well I was gonna see if we can work our marriage out, but now I don't know. Not after you spent the night with him."

"Luke nothing happened, she came here upset and we talked all night. We just fell asleep that's all." Bo said.

"Shut up Bo, I don't wanna hear from you," Luke said and he looked at Christine. "You need to make a decision, it's me or him," Luke said.

_Running out of ideas so if anyone has any..let me know :) thanks_


	56. Chapter 56

Christine turned to Bo, "Bo you know I love you."

Bo didn't give her a chance to finish, "I knew it, I knew you'd choose me!"

Luke looked away upset, "Guess I'll go then," he said quietly.

"No Luke, don't go anywhere." She looked at Bo. "Bo like I said I love you and I always will due to the fact that we have two kids…and that's the only reason why I'll always love you. But you lost any other love I had for you the moment you walked out on me. And even though I did forgive you for that, I can never love you fully like before ever again."

She then turned to Luke, "Luke, I know me and you have our fights, but I have to say you have never walked out on me cause of them." She took Luke's hand, "I love you and I am very sorry I even put you through this. Like I said I was only helping Bo out that's all. But Luke you need to trust me that I'd never sleep with Bo because you're the only one I want to be with now."

"But…no what you said to me at the woods, how could you choose him. You were suppose to come back to me." Bo said.

"I was supposed to what?" Christine said. "I thought you said that two men were after you that's why you planned this whole thing."

"Oh yea I mean that's what did happen."

"Bo I can't believe you! You did this hoping that I'd leave Luke for you? That is the lowest thing you ever could've done to any of us." She couldn't take anymore of it and ran out.

Luke looked at Bo, "You know I thought it was bad enough you brought her into this saying that you had to plan this whole thing so they'd leave you alone. But there weren't any men after you were they? You just planned this so she'd feel guilty and go back to you. I didn't even know you could be so heartless." Luke said to Bo before leaving as well.

He saw Christine on the steps, "Come on I'll drive you home."

"I was so stupid Luke, I fell for his lies."

"Hey you didn't know, you honestly thought you and the kids as well as him were in danger." He took Christine in his arms, "I meant it when I said I wanted to work out marriage out."

"I want it to work too Luke." She said holding onto him. "Where's Josh?"

"Dropped him off at Uncle Jesse's. I told him that we found out Bo was in some kind of trouble and that's why he faked his death."

"Luke you lied to your uncle, for me?"

"Yea well I knew something more had to be behind Bo's plan. And I'm glad I kept you out of it. Cause he fooled you like he did to everyone of us. So what do you say, let's go home?"

She smiled and kissed Luke, "You read my mind."


	57. Chapter 57

It wasn't long before the truth about Bo came out in Hazzard. There were mixed reactions of course, his close friends and family couldn't believe what he had done. Meanwhile all the girls that Bo had dated loved it that he was now officially back on the market and they all wanted their chance with him again.

"Morning birthday boy," Christine said smiling at Luke when he woke up.

"Ugh don't remind me," Luke groaned

"Aww what's the matter baby," she smiled.

"What do you think, look at me I'm getting old. I mean it's the big 4-0 today." Christine couldn't help but to laugh, he had been complaining about this all week. "Sure you're laughing, you're not near that age yet."

"Aww Luke, you're still as sexy as the day I met you," she smiled.

"Yea except one problem, you were with Bo then."

"Yea you sure know how to ruin the mood."

"I'm sorry. I'm just being cranky." Luke said going over and putting his arms around her. "I say we just stay in bed and celebrate my birthday," he smiled.

"That would be nice, but we gotta get the kids to school."

"We can celebrate when we get back! Cooter gave me the day off."

"Well it's your day Luke, we'll do whatever you want. But remember your uncle set up a party for you tonight at the Boar's Nest."

"Yep that should be fun," Luke said kissing her.

"I'll go get the kids ready," she said going to their rooms. She went to Josh's room and put him on the floor to play with his toys. He had just turned a year old a few weeks ago. When she looked down at him she saw him walking for the first time. "Luke get in here!" She said all excited.

Luke came running in, "I don't believe it!" he said picking Josh up. "Well that was definitely the best birthday gift," he said.

That night Christine and Luke got a babysitter to watch the kids while they went to the Boar's Nest for Luke's party.

"Hey Luke, what's the matter you don't seem to happy," Daisy said going over to him.

"Oh it's nothing, I mean I'm thankful Uncle Jesse did this for me, but I don't know. I guess I'd rather just be alone with Christine, especially after what we've been through."

"But that was months ago with that whole thing with Bo. You mean you guys haven't been alone…alone?"

Luke shook his head, "I've been wanting to but she keeps pulling away from me. Guess she just feels so betrayed by Bo, she's afraid to get close to me now too."

"Luke you need to talk to her."

"I know Daisy. It's just that…every time I mention Bo to her she gets upset."

"Is something else bothering you?"

Luke shook his head, "I know she chose me when I gave her that choice, but I don't know. I think she wishes she chose Bo sometimes."

"Luke that's not true. I mean look at you, you took in Bo's kids like they were your own. I'm sure she meant it when she chose you. Look here she comes, I'll leave you two alone."

"Hey Luke, don't you wanna dance?"

Luke looked up and smiled at Christine, "You wanna dance, really?"

"Yea Luke, you are my husband and it is your birthday. Luke are you feeling alright?"

"Huh oh yea, just my mind on something else don't worry."

Christine smiled and took Luke's hand and brought him out on the floor to dance where she had just arranged it so that their wedding song would play.

_Any ideas on what to happen next cause I'm like all out of ideas and have no idea where to go now lol._


	58. Chapter 58

The two of them danced and Luke held Christine so close. "Luke is everything alright?" she whispered in his ear.

"I just don't want to let you go cause I love you so much," he whispered back.

When the song ended they went back to the table they were sitting at. "I can't believe I thought you might regret choosing me and not Bo."

"You really thought that Luke?"

He nodded. "Luke what I said to Bo that night I meant, that I will only love him cause I have two kids with him, but that is all. You're the only man I love now," she smiled.

While the two of them were sitting there talking, Bo came into the party, completely drunk. "There you are," Bo said going up to the table where Luke and Christine were.

"Bo what do you want," Luke said.

"This has nothing to do with you. This is between me and her," Bo said grabbing Christine's hand and pulling her to him.

"Bo let me go," she said trying to get away.

"I don't think so. Not this time."

"Bo you're hurting me," she said trying to get away still.

"Get off of her," Luke said going over and pulling Christine away from Bo.

"Stay out of this Luke! I just want what is mine back."

Bo went over to Christine again and got close, "Come on you don't mean to tell me that you actually wanna be with him when you could have me again," he said getting even closer and kissing her.

"Bo stop it I don't want you and I do wanna be with Luke!"

"Don't you miss it though, all the fun we had together."

Luckily Roscoe had just arrived to the party and saw the condition Bo was in and went to get him. Luke went over to Christine, "You alright? You're not hurt are you?"

"No I'm fine Luke. Actually, if you don't mind I'd like to go home."

Luke understood and nodded, "Yea come on."


	59. Chapter 59

That night Christine was in bed before Luke came into the room. "Well the kids are all asleep," he said climbing into bed next to her. "Hey is what happened tonight still bothering you?"

"Yea. It's just that…I don't know Luke. I don't know what's gotten into Bo. That is not the same guy I knew all those years."

"Know what you mean. Uncle Jesse said he's been acting like that lately."

"I just feel like it's my fault you know. That I made him become like this."

"Put it this way, if you ever went back to him, would you ever find yourself trusting him again?"

"No I never could. Not after I found out he was never faithful to me."

"There you go. Why would you wanna be with someone you could never trust?"

She smiled and kissed Luke, "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Yes you do, all the time," Luke said kissing her back. "Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it Luke?"

"Well I know that Josh is only a year old, but um…did you ever think about us trying again?"

"You mean you want another baby?"

"Well yea, I mean yes I love Abby as she was my own. But I don't know. Seeing her growing up, I guess I just wanted to try and see if we could have a baby girl."


	60. Chapter 60

Christine smiled at Luke, "Yes I'd like to try for a baby Luke."

"You would?" Luke said excited.

She nodded and Luke kissed her, "I say we start right away," he smiled.

She pulled him towards her and started kissing him. "Happy birthday to me!" Luke said smiling.

And for months the two of them kept trying until one day they got the great news that they were indeed going to have a baby.

When they told the kids the news, Abby was happy with the idea she was going to have another baby brother or sister. Joey on the other hand wasn't happy. He had been spending more and more time with Bo lately, and even though Christine didn't like that, she couldn't stop him from doing it.

"How could you do this to day? You know he wants us to be a family again!" Joey said.

"Joey I'm never getting back with your father."

"But he says he loves you!"

"I know he says that but I don't love him. Not anymore."

"How could you do this to him? Don't you love me or Abby?"

"Of course I do and that's why the best thing for me to do was not to go back to your father."

"Well I'm not staying here, I'm gonna go live with dad like he asked me if I wanted to the other day."

"Joey you are not going to live with him! I told you it's fine to stay with him, but you're not going to live with him!"

"You can't tell me what to do. I love dad not you!" Joey said running to his room and slamming his door.

Luke went over to Christine and put his arm around her, "You know he didn't mean that."

"No he did Luke. You can't tell me that you haven't noticed he's been acting differently lately. I don't know what Bo's telling him but it's turning him against us."

"Come on you look worn out," Luke said picking her up. "You're going to bed to rest."

The next morning Luke and Christine were awaken by the doorbell ringing early in the morning. "Bo what are you doing here?" Luke asked opening the door.

"Joey called and told me to come and get him."

"Bo you're not taking my son" Christine said.

"Only thing is he's my son too isn't he."

"Not since you gave up your rights, remember that," Christine said.

Joey came downstairs, "But my choice is I want to be with him, not you!" Joey said.

"Joey I said you can't go!"

"I don't care what you said. Go stay with Uncle Luke and this new baby on the way. I don't care about you or him or the baby!"

"Fine you know what, just go then. You wanna stay with your father then fine!" Christine said just giving up and walking back to the bedroom.

"Luke…"

"Just leave Bo and I'd appreciate it if you didn't bother us again," Luke said closing the door and going to check on Christine.

Because of what had happened in the past Luke was worried and he ran to go check on Christine. "You alright? Is the baby fine?" He saw her just standing there in the bedroom, "Christine, please tell me the baby's alright."

She smiled and looked at Luke. "What?" He said knowing now something wasn't wrong.

"The baby, it just kicked for the first time."

"You're kidding me," he said going over to feel. Feeling the baby kick Luke had a huge smile on his face.

"About what just happened, you gonna be ok?"

She shrugged, "Yea I think so Luke. I mean Joey's just at that age where he needs his father. Guess I really can't stop that."

Luke hugged her, "I was so worried that…you know something may have happened."

"Luke I know we've had quite a few problems. But remember, the doctor said that there doesn't look like they'll be any problem."

"It's just that you and this baby…and Abby and Josh and even Joey. You guys mean the world to me."

"You working at Cooter's today?"

"Nope got the day off why?"

"Well Abby's off from school as well….and she and Josh are still asleep."

"Oh so you wanna go have breakfast before they wake up?" Luke said.

"Breakfast wasn't what I had in mind actually," she said wrapping her arms around him and kissing him.

Luke licked his lips after she kissed him, "You mean you want to, right now?" He smiled. "You know I love these urges you get when you're pregnant."

"I know you do," she smiled back. "But before that I wanna take a shower. You are welcomed to join," she smiled and left to go to the bathroom.

"Be right there," Luke called to her and was on his way when to join her when he heard Josh crying. Going to check on him he ran to go get Christine. "We have an emergency we need to bring Josh to the hospital!" He yelled to her still holding Josh.

Getting dressed quickly she went over to Luke, "What is it?"

"Well I was coming to join you and I heard him crying. He's got a fever, but it's very high."

"How high Luke?"

Luke looked at the thermometer "105. Uncle Jesse's already here to watch Abby, come on," Luke said going to the car and Christine following.


	61. Chapter 61

The doctor came over to Luke and Christine. "You two did the right thing brining him here right away. Now I know it must be scary cause you never experienced this before, but he will be fine. I just wanna keep him here overnight to make sure he's alright during the night."

"Doctor, can we stay here with him? He's never been away from us before."

"Yes of course you can." The doctor smiled. "You can go see him now."

Luke took Christine's hand and went into Josh's room. "He looks so peaceful sleeping doesn't he?"

"Yea he does Luke," she said still holding his hand. "Luke I'll go call your uncle and let him know everything's fine." She said walking out of the room.

While she was outside calling Uncle Jesse up, Bo who had heard what happened had came in to check to see how everything was. "Luke?"

Luke looked up surprised to see Bo, "Bo. What…how did you know?"

"Stopped by your place to make sure everything was alright from this morning and Uncle Jesse told me. Is Josh alright?"

"Yea he's going to be fine." Luke said.

"Luke….what happened to us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Us. I mean we were never like this. Not talking to each other, hating each other."

"Bo, I don't hate you."

"You should after all I've done to you. But Luke, I miss what we used to be. You were more my brother than my cousin."

"I know Bo. I miss that too."

"You do?"

"Yes of course I do Bo. I mean there are things that I've been hiding cause you're the only one I would want to tell them too but I knew that I couldn't cause of the terms we're on."

"Luke you need to know that no matter how mad we are at each other, you can always talk to me."

Luke smiled a little, "Thanks Bo."

"I know it's going to take a lot of work, but I want us to be the way we used to be."

"I do too Bo. Bo how did you do it all those times..you know with you and Christine?"

"Those problems we had with the kids?"

Luke nodded. "Well if you remember I never did handle it well. Why do you ask?"

"Cause I know Josh is going to be fine, but before the doctor came in and told us that, I thought I was going to lose…"

"You're whole world?"

Luke nodded. "Yea, that's how I always felt too Luke. But let me tell you, you have one great girl over there to help you through it."

Luke smiled, "Yea I know that."

"And I'm sorry I did all that trying to get her back. Truth is, I'd rather see her with you than with me."

"Really Bo?"

"Definitely. I mean I wasn't ever faithful to her. But you guys, been married what three years now and not once have you cheated on left her. She's a good person and deserves someone just as good, which is you not me."

"Thank you Bo." Luke said.

"Anytime cuz. Look I gotta get home but you let me know how everything goes alright?"

"Yea I will. I'll see ya around then Bo." Luke said.


	62. Chapter 62

On his way out of the hospital, Bo ran into Christine. "Christine?"

Christine turned around at the sound of his voice. "Oh hi Bo."

"Hey you think we can talk for a little bit?"

"Umm…well I should be getting back to Luke."

"It won't take long, don't worry. And I just talked to Luke so I'm sure he knows I would talk to you now."

She nodded, "Um yea sure Bo we can talk then."

"I am so sorry for all I've put you through. Truth is, I'd rather see you with Luke than with me. And I know I was just being selfish the way I've been acting. And yes I know it'll take a long time but can you find it in your heart to ever forgive me?"

"Bo I'd like to but every time I do, you always do something to make me regret it."

"I know I've given you no reason to ever trust me again. And if you can't that's fine too. I should be going," Bo said getting up. "I'll be talking to you soon," he said heading out the door.

Bo had a hurt look in his eyes when Christine didn't say she'd forgive him this time. And it was that look she saw that made her change her mind. "Bo wait!" she said following him.

Bo turned around, "What?"

"I do forgive you Bo and if you want to be friends, I would really like that."

Bo hugged her, "Thanks that's what I really needed to hear. Look I'll talk to Joey about what's going on."

"Bo, look you've missed out on a lot in his life, I mean he did go on six year without hearing from you. Maybe some time with you would be good for him. I mean he is at that age where he wants to talk to his dad and not me."

Bo smiled, "Thanks, I do need to catch up with him. Umm…what about Abby?"

Christine knew it hurt Bo so much that Abby never talked to him. And at first Christine told Bo not to take it too hard and to remember that he did have two daughters with Diana. But that was before Bo found out the truth, that the three kids he had with Diana were never his. She had just told him that so he would be with her. Truth was, Bo wasn't the only guy she was sleeping with and the kids were someone else's.

"Christine, what about Abby?" Bo asked again, taking Christine away from her thoughts.

"Bo I have asked her but she said Luke is her father not you. And I have explained the whole story about her but you were only with her a month, Luke's been there 6 years."

"Yea I know and it's my own fault for this."

"If it makes you feel any little better, she does have a lot of you in her."

"Really?" Bo said.

"She wants to be a race car driver when she grows up she's already told us. And Bo she punched some boy in her class cause he insulted Joey."

"Even though I don't agree with that, I do have to say that's my girl." He smiled a little bit. "You think I could go see her now with Uncle Jesse…you know talk to her?"

"I see nothing wrong with that Bo, maybe you can get through to her."

"Thanks. And tell Luke I'll be visiting a lot more now."


	63. Chapter 63

The next day Luke and Christine took Josh home. Bo was still there when they got there. "Bo didn't you go home last night?" Luke asked.

"I told Uncle Jesse he could go home and I would watch Abby."

"How'd it go?" Christine asked.

Bo shrugged. "She still says Luke's her father. Guess I deserve that though."

"Bo are you gonna be alright?" Christine asked.

"Yea I will be. I'm glad everything's alright. I'll be seeing you guys." Bo said before leaving.

Luke went upstairs to put Josh in his crib and then came back down to Christine. "Thinking about Bo aren't you?"

"I just feel bad you know. His daughter doesn't even want to know him."

"But he's right it is his own fault."

"I know that Luke but still…"

"Still what?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. Luke I just don't know about anything anymore."

Luke came up behind her and put his arms around her, "Like you don't know if staying with me was the right thing to do?"

"Oh Luke, no that's not what I meant. That's the only one thing I'm one hundred percent sure I did the right thing about."

"But a part of you misses Bo." Luke said.

"Luke a part of me is always going to miss him I think. But it just hurts more that Abby won't even talk to him yet she's exactly like him."

"Well you know Bo is racing this week don't you?" Luke said.

"Yea why what are you getting at Luke?"

"Well Abby loves car racing. How about we take her?"

"What good would that do?"

"I don't know. But I really want to help Bo out too. He wants to get to know his daughter and I want him to get that chance too."

"I like your idea Luke. Let Bo know, he can get us tickets to the race. Sure he'll like it too."

----------------------------------------------

Once again I'm out of ideas so if anyone has any…let me know. Thanks


	64. Chapter 64

Later that week Luke and Christine took Abby to Bo's race. They didn't tell her that he was racing at the time, they figured they would take her over to him after the race. "Hey Abby wanna go meet who won the race?" Luke asked her.

She smiled, "You mean I can!"

"Yes you can, in fact you know who it is." Luke said going over to where Bo was and Christine followed them.

"Hey there Abby," Bo said.

"Uncle Bo…you won the race?"

"Luke I told you this wouldn't work," Christine said.

"Just wait." Luke went over to Abby. "Abby you need to realize now that I'm your uncle, your Uncle Luke. He is your father."

"No he's not," Abby said.

"Yes he is. Don't you know where you got your race car ideas from?"

"Yea you. You like car racing," Abby said.

"Nope you got it from your father. While yea I like racing, your father is the one who's really into the racing."

Abby looked up at Bo who smiled and nodded at her and then back at Luke. "Abby it's time you get to know your real father."

Abby went over to Bo, "Daddy?"

Christine looked over at Bo who had tears in his eyes, hearing her call him that for the very first time. "That's right baby girl, I'm your daddy." Bo said.


	65. Chapter 65

"Christine I think we should leave them alone for a little bit," Luke said taking her hand and walking away.

"Did you see the look on Bo's face when she called him daddy?" Christine said.

"Yea I did. I think he's glad she finally did."

"I am too. I mean yes I know you love her like she was your own, but still she is Bo's daughter."

Luke hugged her and put his hand on her stomach, "And soon we will have our daughter."

"Our daughter? But Luke how do you know?"

Luke looked down, "When you left the doctor's office the other day and remember I told you I left something and went back in. Well I went to find out."

"Luke, I wanted it to be a surprise!"

"But I thought we wanted a girl."

"We did, I mean yes but still I wanted it to be a surprise."

"So now we know it is a girl we're having."

"You still had no right doing that behind my back!"

"I can't believe you're mad at me over this."

"Well what part of Luke I want to find out when I give birth didn't you understand!?"

"This is ridiculous you know that. Where are you going?"

"To the car right now I really don't want to talk to you."

Bo walked back with Abby and saw Luke sitting alone. "Hey where'd Christine go?"

"To the car. She doesn't want to see me right now."

"Had a fight then?" Bo said laughing a little.

"Yea and I don't know why you find it so funny."

"Well did she ever get mad at you when she was pregnant with Josh?"

"No she didn't why?"

"Well I know from experience. She wasn't mad at me when she was pregnant with Joey, but when she was pregnant with Abby, I don't think I slept in the bedroom more than three times until after she gave birth."

"Really?" Luke said.

"Yea, Luke don't worry about it. It comes with the territory. Didn't Diana get mad at you when she was pregnant?"

"Well yea, but now I know why it was cause they weren't my kids."

"Sorry cuz I didn't mean to bring that up."

"Nah Bo it's alright. I mean if I wasn't over that yet then there would be something wrong with me wouldn't there." Luke laughed.

"Want some advice? Go get her red roses and surprise her with them. It works trust me. If you want I'll go take her and Abby out to a nearby restaurant. You go get the flowers and surprise her there."

"Thanks Bo. I'll give you a call when I'm on my way over."


	66. Chapter 66

That night Luke took Bo's idea and surprised Christine in the restaurant with the roses. Bo offered to take Abby for the night so the two of them could be alone. Christine hugged Luke, "I'm so sorry I got mad at you."

"All that matters is that we love each other and get to have this romantic dinner tonight," Luke smiled.

-------------------------------------

Bo was walking outside the restaurant with Abby to take her back to his place when he bumped into a pretty young girl that was coming into the restaurant.

"Oh I'm sorry," Bo began.

"No it's ok. I wasn't looking. Wait a minute, aren't you Bo Duke? The racecar driver?"

"Why yes I am," Bo smiled. "And you are?"

"The name's Katie. I'm a big fan of your driving."

"Really? Well it's always nice to meet a new fan."

"It's nice to meet you too. Who's this little one?"

"Oh this is my daughter Abby," Bo said.

"So you are married?" Katie asked.

"Divorced actually."

"This might sound really weird but I have the hugest crush on you. All my friends tease me about it."

"Now why would they do that?"

"Well cause I'm only 21 and you're what…34 I think I read somewhere."

"Well then that would have to be a two year old article. I'm 36," Bo smiled. "But you know what that doesn't mean anything you know."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo and Katie continued to see each other, a lot of each other if you want to be exact. It wasn't long before everyone in Hazzard knew that Bo was back in love again.

Christine and Luke were in the Boar's Nest when Bo came in with Katie. It was Uncle Jesse's birthday and the whole family was there celebrated. Bo went around introducing Katie to his family. Luke went back to their table and looked at Christine.

"What?" She asked.

"You haven't taken your eyes off of Bo since he walked in here."

"That's not true Luke."

"Yes it is, you didn't even realize I took Elizabeth to get cleaned up this whole time." Luke said. Elizabeth was their new daughter who Christine gave birth to two months before the party.

"I knew you did. You said you left her baby bag in the car and went to get it with her."

"And where is our son?" Luke asked.

"He's over there with his brother and sister. Joey took him to go play with them."

Bo came over with Katie. "I don't think you guys have met. Katie my cousin Luke and his wife Christine. And this I'm assuming is my new niece I've heard about."

"Yes this is Elizabeth or as we like to call her, Lizzie," Luke said.

"I'm glad to finally see her," Bo smiled. "And you two can be the first two know, we're expecting a little one ourselves."

"No surprise there," Christine mumbled under her breath and only Luke heard her.

"Congratulations you two," Luke said. "Isn't that great?" Luke said looking at Christine.

"Whatever, I need air," Christine said getting up and walking out.

"Katie why don't you go over there and sit with Uncle Jesse. I'll be right there alright?" Bo said.

"Look Bo, I don't know what's gotten into Christine or why she's acting like this," Luke began.

Bo shook his head and laughed a little, "Don't worry, look what me to go talk to her…I promise I won't try anything."

"I trust ya Bo and thanks."

Bo nodded and went outside and saw Christine sitting outside alone. "Mind if we talk?"

Turning around, Christine was surprised to see it was Bo. "Whatever you want to do."

"Why can't you be happy for me?" Bo said.

"Happy for what? That you managed to find some girl who's willing to sleep with you and be your girlfriend? Fine I'm happy for you. Now leave me alone."

"Oh and it was so easy for me to get over the fact that you married my cousin?! It took me years to finally accept that you were happy with him. And I realized I needed to move on."

"What I still don't understand is you Bo. How can you love someone if you don't even know what it means to be true?"

"Oh what's that supposed to mean?"

"Bo I finally got through reading all those letters you gave to me. Where you just poured your heart out about everything. And yet I still remember that time we had our first argument and I heard you telling Joey that you loved me and him so much and you would do anything if it meant keeping us. But did you do that? No Bo you didn't. You did all you could to get rid of us! So you know what, fine go be with your new girlfriend cause as of now, I no longer even know you Bo Duke!" Christine said and then walked back inside and went to go be with Luke.


	67. Chapter 67

Bo went and stopped her before she got back inside. "You still love me don't you? And don't say you don't because you do. I know you do."

"Bo I told you, I love you cause of our kids."

Bo shook his head, "I mean more than that. Don't lie."

"Bo I just wanna go back inside and be with my husband."

"Can you just be honest with me?"

"What would it matter now Bo? Huh? You have someone and so do I."

"But what good is it if we still love each other?"

"Oh please Bo, you don't love me. And for your information, I happen to love Luke."

"But not more than me right?"

Christine couldn't answer and Bo knew the truth. "Look why don't we just stick to our plans then, you drop the kids off at my place on Saturday and I keep them for the weekend and then you pick them back up at school on Monday. Sound good?"

"Yea it does Bo, that way we hardly have to see each other then."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That weekend, Christine went to go to the Duke farm because Bo told her he'd be there with Katie and that she could drop them off there. Abby had met Katie before, however, Joey hadn't and she was a little worried about how he may take the news. After all he was still hoping that she and Bo would get back together.

Bo let them in, "Have you told Joey yet?" he asked her.

"I just told him that you had a new girlfriend that's all."

"Joey come over here I want you to meet someone," Bo said and Joey came over.

"Yea dad?"

"I want you to meet Katie, my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you Joey," Katie said.

Christine waited outside the room with Abby because she was worried about how Joey would handle it.

"So you're the new girlfriend?" Joey said.

"Joey where are your manners?" Bo said.

"What? She's not my mother and I don't need to like her."

"That doesn't mean you can still be nasty to her," Bo said. "She is going to be your step-mother soon."

That news took not only Joey by surprise but Christine as well. She had no idea Bo was planning on getting married to her.

"I don't care if you're marrying her. She's nothing but a slut anyways!" Joey said and then ran to his room slamming the door.

Bo looked at Christine and she shook her head, "I didn't know he's react like this."

"It's ok I'll talk to him." Bo said and Christine left to go home.

When Christine got home she told Luke what had happened. "I mean I knew he wouldn't be happy but still, I didn't think he'd say that," Christine said.

Luke held her, "Well he is always one to speak his mind wasn't he," he laughed a little. "Just relax and don't worry about it. This weekend it's just me and you cause Uncle Jesse's watching Lizzie and Josh."

She smiled and kissed Luke, "I just wonder if this weekend could get any worse."

Luke kissed her back, "I don't think it can." Just then the doorbell rang and Luke got up to answer it. When he opened the door he couldn't believe who it was. "Diana?" Luke said.


	68. Chapter 68

"Luke!" Diana said throwing her arms around him. "I've missed you so much," she said and then kissed him.

"What…what are you doing here?" Luke said trying to catch his breath after the kiss.

"Why I came here to see you. And to see if by any chance we could just try to get back to the way we were."

"Well um…that's gonna be kinda hard."

"Oh and why's that."

"Cause of this," Luke said showing her his hand for her to see he was married.

"So you're wearing our wedding ring still…I think that's cute."

"No Diana, it's not ours. I got remarried."

"Luke who is…" Christine began until she walked to the hallway and saw Diana.

Diana laughed, "You married her? Your cousin's ex? Now that is funny."

"Luke what's she doing here?" Christine said.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Look why don't you just wait for me in the other room."

"Actually I gotta go to the farm. Bo said that Joey's really not handling it too well about Katie and he wants to come home. So I'm gonna go see if I can talk to him. I'll be back soon," she said kissing Luke and leaving.

Christine was able to talk Joey into staying the rest of the weekend with Bo. "Thanks so much, I really want him to get to know Katie better you know," Bo told her.

"Yea I know. I'm sure he'll be alright."

When she got back she saw Luke's car gone and walking into the house she saw Diana sitting there. "Get out of my house," Christine said.

"Luke said I could stay here until I find a place."

"Oh yea like he really said that. Luke can't stand you."

"Yea well lets just say that when he saw me, feelings came back to him," Diana said.

"Oh yea like I'm really going to believe you."

"Fine don't believe me. But in case you don't remember, he didn't exactly pull away from my kiss before. If Luke's looking for me when he comes back, tell him I'm at the hotel."

"Hey I'm home," Luke said going into the kitchen and kissed Christine who was getting dinner ready. "Where's Diana?"

"She went to stay at a hotel. Luke did you tell her she could stay here?"

"Well yea I mean she has no place to go."

"Luke have you forgotten what she's done to us. To you especially."

"People can change, you should know that." Luke said.

Christine shook her head, "Luke she lied to you for years though. Did you…did you pull away from her kiss?" When Luke didn't answer and just looked down, Christine knew it. "Did you enjoy it?"

"It's not like I completely enjoyed it…" Luke began. "It's just that, well it's something I haven't felt in a long time."

"Like what?!" Christine said.

"Oh baby I didn't mean it like that," he said going over to Christine and wrapping his arms around her. "It's just that…well you know what I mean. There's still something there."

"You slept with her didn't you?!"

"Well umm…" was all Luke could say.


	69. Chapter 69

Christine pulled herself away from Luke. "Don't bother, I already know your answer."

"I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did."

"HOW COULD IT JUST HAPPEN?!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?"

"OH I DON'T KNOW LUKE, HOW ABOUT SORRY!"

"FINE I'M SORRY. HAPPY NOW?!"

"You don't get it do you Luke?" She turned away so he didn't see her tears.

"Christine…" he said going over to her.

"Luke really just leave me alone right now." She said going to her room.

Luke went over to the farm. "Oh hey Luke, I thought you were picking the kids up on Sunday," Uncle Jesse said.

"I am, I just wanted to know if Bo was here?"

"No he left to go back to his place a few hours ago. Anything I can help you with?"

"Uncle Jesse…I screwed up, big time."

While Luke stayed and explained to Uncle Jesse what happened, Bo had stopped over Christine's because Abby had forgotten some of her toys there.

"Where's Luke?" he asked.

"Don't know and right now I really don't care," Christine said.

"Let me guess, you two have a fight?"

"You can say that," she said. "He slept with someone and you won't believe who."

"Who is it?" Bo said.

"Diana."

"What!" Bo said shocked.

"Exactly my reaction. She stopped by today and then I don't know, when I left to go to the farm to talk to you, Luke was gone but she was still here. And then I told her to leave, Luke came back and was acting all different. And I asked him if he slept with her. When he didn't answer, I knew it was true."

"Oh wow, I didn't think he of all people would do that." Bo said.

"Yea well I shouldn't have been surprised."

"What do you mean?" Bo asked.

"You did it to me so why should it be any surprise that Luke would too. I just don't know what I'm gonna do now."

"Well if you ask me, I'd say work things out with him."

"But when you did it I kicked you out remember."

"And if you remember correctly, I'm the one who walked out on you for good. Luke would never do that."

Christine knew that Bo was right. "Well I better get going, Abby wanted her favorite doll. Said she couldn't sleep without it," Bo laughed. "You gonna be alright?"

"Yea Bo I am, and thanks."


	70. Chapter 70

Luke came home that night after talking to Uncle Jesse and went to the bedroom and saw Christine awake in bed just reading. "Am I allowed in here?" Luke said quietly.

Christine nodded not saying anything at first. "You're not gonna give me the silent treatment are you?" Luke said climbing into bed next to her.

"No Luke, I'm not. Nor am I gonna kick you out."

"I was afraid you were since….."

"I did that to Bo when he slept with Diana? Yea I know I did. But Bo cam over earlier today and Luke before you even think it, no I didn't sleep with him to get even with you," she smiled and little and so did Luke. "Luke, he helped me to realize that with you it was a one time mistake, unlike what he did was years of sleeping with her. And he also made me realize that unlike him, you would never walk out on me."

"He is right you know, I would never think about doing that to you or the kids. I know I made a mistake, but you and the kids do mean the world to me."

Christine smiled and cuddled up next to him, "Then I just wanna forget it ever happened alright?"

Luke nodded and kissed her, "That's fine with me."

The two of them were asleep when the phone rang. "Hello?" Christine answered. "Bo what is it? Wait Bo calm down and tell me again, what did you say?"

"I said I went to go check on the kids to make sure they were asleep. Abby was sound asleep but when I went into Joey's room he wasn't there. Christine, Joey ran away."


	71. Chapter 71

Christine was over at Bo's not long after he called. "Any clue where he could be?"

"No I called his friends, they said he didn't say anything to them." Bo said.

"And you tried calling him?"

"Yea he's not answering his phone," Bo said. "I found this note though," Bo said handing it to her. "He left because he hates us being apart and starting new lives."

"I thought he was happy I was with Luke."

"He was but he thought somehow we'd get back together."

"But we have moved on Bo… you have someone and so do I. But what we need to do is go find him."

Bo nodded, "Look I say we go looking. How about I go back to your place with you, pack some stuff cause we don't know how long we'll be on the road."

Bo drove Christine back to her place. "I'll wait here," Bo said when she went upstairs.

She was surprised the lights were off when she got to the bedroom. "Luke, we're going to go looking for…." She stopped when she turned the lights on and there she saw Luke with Diana.

"Baby I can explain," Luke said getting up and quickly covering himself.

"DON'T BOTHER!" Christine said running out of the room.

"Baby wait," Luke said running after her not knowing that Bo had been with her.

"What's going on…" Bo said and then he noticed Luke was just covered with a blanket. "Luke how could you?"

"Who the hell are you to even say that…didn't you do it to her the 10 years you guys were married?"

"I didn't do it to her when she needed me the most." Bo shook his head and then Diana came down the stairs. "And with her? What is wrong with you?"

"Shut up Bo." Luke looked at Christine. "Please… I am so so so sorry."

"No Luke…not this time." She took her ring off and threw it on the floor. "Give it to her since you so wanna be with her!" she said and walked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo and Christine drove around for a couple of hours that night and decided to stay at a hotel and continue to search in the morning. There was only one room left at the place but they didn't care, they just needed to sleep.

"You alright, you haven't said anything?" Bo asked her worried.

"I'm fine. I've just come to the conclusion that I'm obviously doing something wrong. I mean you cheated on me, Luke cheated on me. Obviously it's me."

"That's not true at all. I can't say I have an excuse as to why I did it…but it wasn't cause of you. In fact you're the only one I ever loved, and still do."

"And Katie…."

"She's 22, she's 15 years younger than me. Do I even need to tell you why I'm with her," Bo smiled a little.

"Oh yea that doesn't surprise me one bit." Christine laughed a little.

"I regret it everyday walking out on you," Bo said.

"But the fact is that you still did."

"If I could I would do it over again," Bo said.

"Yea I know you would. Look I'm gonna go take a shower and then get to sleep," she said going into the bathroom.

While she was in there Bo did a lot of thinking. For once he had told the complete truth to Christine. He did regret everything he did that hurt her. And he was especially truthful as to why he was with Katie. He had nothing else in common with her, other than the fact that he loved sleeping with her. "I love you," Bo said quietly to himself looking over in the direction that Christine was in. He got up and walked into the bathroom just as Christine was about to get dressed. "She looks so good in just her robe," he thought to himself.

"Bo.." Christine said quickly trying to close her robe more.

"Not like I haven't seen it," Bo smiled.

"Bo let me just get ready please."

Bo went over to her and kissed her deeply.

"Bo stop, we're only together to find out son."

But Bo didn't listen, he just went back to kissing her, deeper and deeper each time. And though she didn't expect it, it wasn't any surprise when she felt Bo sliding her robe off. "Bo…we can't" she whispered or at least she tried to say that. Truth was, after what had just happened with Luke…she just needed someone to hold her and tell her that he loved her.

"Sure we can," Bo said carrying her to the bed.

Bo held her close to him after and kissed her. "I have missed that these past 8 years." Bo looked at her when she didn't say anything. "Didn't you miss it?"

"Bo I shouldn't have let that happen. We're not together. You have a fiancé and I'm about to be single once again."

"I'd rather be with you than Katie and you know it."

"But she's pregnant with your kid. It's not fair to her. Bo look, we'll go our separate ways once we find Joey."


	72. Chapter 72

"Alright tell you what. If you honestly want us to go our separate ways then fine, go to the other bed over there we'll pretend this never happened, and once we find out son we will go our separate ways. But if you listen to what your heart is really saying, which is that we belong together, then that's what it'll be." Bo said.

Christine knew Bo was right and she turned to look at him. "Bo…" she said running her fingers through his hair.

"Yes," he smiled. Instead of saying anything she kissed him. "That's just what I thought," Bo said kissing her back.

Bo's phone rang while they were asleep. Not wanting to wake up Christine he went outside to the hall to talk. "Uncle Jesse what is it? Did you hear anything about Joey?"

"No I didn't. I just wanted to call to see what was going on. Katie dropped off Abby at the farm and was all mad about you going off with Christine. I told her it was cause you wanted to find your son but she didn't care. She just stormed off saying to tell you she said goodbye. And then I had Luke come over here saying that he thinks he lost Christine for good. What's going on?"

Bo went on to explain to Uncle Jesse what had happened. "Uncle Jesse, I never realized how important she was to me until we divorced. But I am willing to do anything to make it right this time and work it out."

"If there's anything I was most sure of, it's that the two of you belong together. You have been miserable since you two got divorced."

"Thanks Uncle Jesse. And if you do hear anything about Joey give me a call."

Christine was up when Bo went back to the room. "What happened?"

"Uncle Jesse called. I didn't want to wake you so I went outside. Looks like I don't need to break up with Katie after all."

"Why?" Christine said.

"She's off somewhere. Left me cause I went off to go look for my son with you."

"Hey if she still wants a Duke, she can have Luke," Christine joked.

Bo went over and kissed her, "I take it that you still wanna get back together then."

"You bet," she said kissing him back and then her phone rang. Looking at the ID, she looked at Bo. "It's Joey." She said.


	73. Chapter 73

A/N: This will be the last update for a few days due to work I have to do for class. However, once I'm done with the work for the week I will update as much as I can.

"Joey?" Christine said answering her phone.

"Mom, I'm so sorry for running away. I'm so scared."

"Ok Joey calm down and tell me where you are."

"Atlanta train station. I used all my money to get a ticket there but I have nowhere else to go."

"You stay right there, I'm on my way." She looked at Bo when she hung up. "He's at the Atlanta train station, come on."

Bo wasted no time in getting there and they both ran over to Joey. "Sweetie are you alright?"

"Yes I am mom. I am so sorry I ran away."

"It's alright, your father showed me the note and we know why you did."

Joey went over to Bo, "Dad I'm sorry. And if you really love Katie and want to marry her then I will try my best to like her too."

Bo looked at Christine and then back at Joey, "Uh yeah about that…it isn't going to happen."

"I thought you loved her," Joey said.

Bo shook his head, "Truth is, the only one I have ever loved was your mother."

"But she's with Uncle Luke," Joey said.

Christine smiled, "Not anymore. Your Uncle Luke didn't love me like I thought he did."

Joey looked at the two of them, "Meaning you two are getting back together!" he said all excited.


End file.
